


La Canción De Un Joven Soldado De Guardia

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Anal Fingering, Animal Death, Childhood Memories, Corporal Punishment, Damon Is Totally A Sassy Charming Prince, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Double Penetration, Forced Affection, Forced Prostitution, Inspired by Photography of Vinnie Woolston, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Trauma, Puppy Play, Ramsay is his own warning, Rough Sex, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, forgive me jesus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herido en combate, el joven soldado Jon traumatizado por la guerra encuentra satisfacción en la violencia que el Dr. Damon llama amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Song of a Young Soldier on Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224661) by [Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng)



> Oh sí, el titulo es el mismo que el del poema Das Lied eines jungen Soldaten auf der Wacht escrito por Hans Leip
> 
>  
> 
> Todo esta inspirado en una sesión de fotos de Vinnie Woolston [(x)](http://aaronpollock.com/NEW-WORK-Joe-Black-W15)

Los hombres brotaban de las trincheras al igual que las ratas, el sonido de las botas chocando con la tierra no lograba superar los estruendos de las bombas colisionando sobre la misma. Las piernas no se movían tan rápido como deberían hacerlo, tal vez por el hambre, el cansancio o por el frio pero eran lentas y poco laboriosas. Los brazos se doblaban a la altura del pecho y los fusiles se exponían a los jóvenes alemanes.

Él iba en la delantera, temblaba por supuesto ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? La trinchera no era la gran cosa, no obstante lo resguardaba de las destructivas garras de la guerra. Las montañas de tierra podían protegerte de las balas, siempre y cuando te agacharas lo suficiente para cubrirte por completo; y ahora eso era imposible, todo su ser estaba expuesto, en peligro y con demasiado miedo. Era un miedo que nunca antes hubiese imaginado, fueron aquellos viejos tiempos los que lo llevaron a tomar tal decisión, ¿qué mente estúpida podría desear con tanto esmero ser parte de tal guerra? La suya seguramente, la mente de un ingenuo niño que lo único que quería era gloria, la de un niño de mala sangre que estimaba que de esa forma seria recordado. Él en algún momento lo deseó con todo su corazón y fueron cuestiones de días con las ráfagas de los explosivos como única vista en el cielo para que supiera que nada se conseguiría allí, nada más que pánico, desesperación y hambre, con mucha suerte una muerte rápida.

Su muerte fue todo menos rápida. La bala  le penetró el vientre con tal intensidad que al sentirla ya se encontraba desplomado en la tierra. Contempló a sus compañeros marchar y otro caer muy próximos a él. Sus manos oprimieron la delgada capa de carne en su abdomen y cubrieron la herida, la sangre era lo más caliente que sintió hasta ese entonces. Levantó los ojos al cielo, ¿qué esperaba? Al igual que el primer día, el firmamento era un retrato en escala de grises, de cierta forma era agradable para el momento de la muerte.

Al inhalar por última vez un cosquilleo le invadió, era molesto y doloroso como si se tratara de miles de agujas pinchándole el cuerpo y los músculos. Permitió que el dolor lo asediara, era mejor sentir algo al morir. Cerró los ojos y trató de que su último sueño fuera en la mansión de Invernalia, lleno de nieve, fría y caliente a la vez, y de risas y sonrisas.

Lo intentó y no lo consiguió, su sueño fue en negro, un negro gélido.

—Despertó. ¡Ha despertado, Doctor!

La voz de una mujer danzó por sus oídos, sus parpados consiguieron despegarse después de que esta desapareciera. Tuvo que parpadear más de dos veces para que pudiera captar verdaderas y legibles imágenes. Sus dedos sigilosos se dirigieron a su vientre, se acobardaron al tocar las vendas y regresaron.

—Buenos días, Sir Snow.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia el doctor, era un joven hombre y atractivo, un regalo a la vista de las enfermeras, aunque no tanto como lo sería Robb. Era de ojos claros, verdes uno podría deducir; de cabellos dorados como el sol y tan largo como el que las doncellas poseían; alto, probablemente le llevaría dos cabezas, y delgado, el atuendo verdoso se le acoplaba a la silueta. El tono de voz era suave y dulce al igual que la miel en el té, no pudo comprender las primeras palabras por el zumbido en sus oídos.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—¿Cómo debería sentirme, Doctor? No siento nada.

No sentía nada en absoluto, siquiera una pequeña punzada en la herida. En la camilla siguiente se hallaba un muchacho sin brazos, eso debería ser mucho más doloroso que una simple bala incrustándose en la carne. Él fue uno de los pocos con suerte, podía asegurar que eso era suerte.

—Eso es bueno. —El doctor le sonrió, tenía los dientes tan blancos como la nieve. —¿Puedes sentarte? Permíteme revisarte.

Crujió los dientes al estirar su espalda y mover su cadera. Su espalda se acopló a la pared, los fierros del respaldo de la camilla le tocaban la mitad de esta, se la lastimaban y congelaban. El doctor se sentó al lado de su pelvis y esperó que desabrochara los primeros botones de su camisa para apoyar el estetoscopio en su pecho.

—Respira profundo. —Lo hizo con lentitud, fue incapaz en una primera instancia. —Otra vez. —Lo repitió, esta vez con mayor éxito. —Bien, está en perfectas condiciones, Sir Snow.

Se arregló la camisa apenas fue liberado, en esos momentos no apreciaba la cercanía. —¿Cuento tiempo he estado aquí?

—Un mes.

Al menos podría alardear de que perduró mucho más en la guerra. En esos tres meses no hizo más que temblar por el hambre y lo helado de la noche, y quejarse por lo bajo de su decisión, de lo estúpido que fue y de lo arrepentido que se encontraba.

—¿T-tendré que volver a la guerra?

No podría regresar, no, ya no tendría las fuerzas ni el espíritu necesario. La gloria que se ganaría al luchar por Inglaterra no era suficiente. De tan solo pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral y lo paralizaba.

—Por ahora no, acabas de despertar y necesitas seguir descansando. —El doctor se le acercó, mucho más cerca. Los dedos se ajustaron a su mandíbula, irguiéndole el rostro. —Abra la boca, Sir.

Su lengua fue presionada por la tabilla que se adentró a lo profundo de su boca, estuvo a punto de vomitar, mas tosió cuando el aire fue lo único que lo invadió. La enfermera se marchó al oír las agitadas respiraciones del soldado de junto.

—Sabrá, Sir, cada vez son más los soldados que terminan aquí y que son pocos los recursos con los que contamos. Y no tengo la libertad para permitirle que continúe descansando aquí, verá, no estamos en condiciones de mantener a los soldados estables. —El doctor dijo con lentitud. —Pero no se preocupe, no tendrá que regresar al campo de batalla. Podrá descansar junto a su familia, ¿tiene alguna forma de contactarlos?

—No tengo familia… no viva.

Era un bastardo pero de todas formas poseía una familia. Su padre, Lord Eddard Stark murió años atrás por la gripe, al menos así lo diagnosticaron los Lannister. Su hermano Robb murió en batalla, no fue uno de los afortunados. A Catelyn la debilitó la tristeza que la acorraló con las pérdidas, aunque no sintiera aprecio hacia esa mujer su corazón dolía al recordarla. La hermosa Sansa fue prometida al Príncipe Joffrey, no se encontraba en las mejores manos pero contaba con una vida mejor. Los pequeños, Arya, Bran y Rickon se hospedaban con Lady Lysa Tully. Ninguno de esos lugares eran para él.

—¿Y imagino que no tendrá dinero, verdad? —Negó sacudiendo con nimiedad la cabeza. —Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿cómo cree que sería visto abandonar a un soldado herida en la calle?

—Depende a quien pregunte. ¿Cómo lo vería usted?

—Bien, lo vería bien. ¿Pero no sería una lástima abandonar semejante belleza? —El doctor sonrió. —Yo podría ayudarlo a conseguir un lugar, vivo a pocas manzanas de aquí. Podrá quedarse el tiempo que desee o hasta que vuelva a ser solicitado, y me tendrá allí, podre estar al tanto de su salud. Por supuesto solo si a usted le parece correcto.

—¿No sería una molestia? Es la primera vez que lo veo y no soy nadie importante, no hay necesidad de resguardarme. No me importaría volver a la guerra, tengo amigos allí, bueno, los que no estén muertos.

Su cuerpo se encogió sobre la pared y entretanto sacudió su pelvis hacia atrás ajustándola al respaldo y alejándose del otro por un mero instinto. El doctor se agachó hacia él, estaba tan cerca que el único perímetro que conseguía era el de ese pálido rostro. Las palmas se encastraron en sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos descendieron. Comprendía que la guerra cambiaba a la gente, él podía sonrojarse con mayor facilidad como una doncella.

—No sería una molestia para mí, te he estado viendo por un mes y con eso debe ser suficiente.

Aceptó, de alguna desconocida forma aceptó. No lo recordaba, solo sabía que ya estaba atado a ello. Lograría conseguir algo de dinero antes de tener que regresar, algún empleador desprovisto requeriría de un bastardo que no hacía más que temblar en las trincheras. En la mansión de los Stark jamás permitió que ningún sirviente lo atendiera, estaba habituado al quehacer y no se cansaría fácilmente.

La enfermera le ayudó a ponerse en pie, era tan joven como Sansa, no tan bonita pero continuaba siendo agradable. Tambaleó al estar por primera vez en pie, si los brazos de la enfermera no le hubiesen rodeado la espalda se localizaría en el suelo. Le cambió las vendas, su carne se oprimía entre las nuevas.

—Buenas noches, Doctor.

—Buenas noches, encanto. Trata de descansar.

El doctor lo miró por encima del hombro, se apresuró a alcanzarlo. El cielo era distinto al último que presenció, de un color oscuro y relleno de brillantes estrellas, la luna redonda se plantaba por un extremo. Las calles a diferencia de las trincheras estaban colmadas de alegría, concordaban en los gritos.

—Hay una feria en la plaza, podríamos ir mañana ¿no crees?

—Si no es una molestia para ti.

Solía concurrir a las ferias con sus hermanos, hermanas y Theon. Se preguntaba donde se hallaría este último. También acostumbraban volver a altas horas de la noche y ser regañados por Lord Eddard.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Damon. —Respondió al encender un cigarrillo, el humo de la primera inhalada le hizo carraspear y eso provocó la risa del contrario.

—Eres joven y estas en forma, ¿por qué no estás en el campo de batalla, Damon? ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?

—¿Cobarde? ¿Te gustaría eso? —Damon exhaló el humo en su rostro. —Me gustaría estar allí pero no puedo, mis pulmones no son tan jóvenes ni están en forma.

—Pero fumas, tal vez lo hagas al propósito. ¿Tienes miedo, cierto?

Damon sonrió socarrón y arrojó el cigarrillo. —No sabe nada, Sir Snow.

Las siguientes tres manzanas las caminaron en silencio, las luces de la feria eran igual de intensas que los relámpagos de las bombas. El tintineo de las llaves era tan harmonioso como el silbido de los aviones sobrepasando las alturas. La puerta se corrió dando paso a la oscuridad interna, Damon extendió el brazo con un ademán.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo. Siento que sea pequeño, mejorará con el final de la guerra.

Las luces se encendieron después de que ambos entrarán. _Siéntete como en casa,_ él  nunca pudo sentirse cómodo en ningún otro lugar que no sea la mansión de los Stark. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos y con pasos pausados persiguió a Damon hasta que este le indicó que tomara asiento. No creía que fuera una casa pequeña, la sala de estar era mucho más extensa que la habitación en la que despertó.

—Debe ser raro para ti, ¿verdad? Toda tu vida viviendo en una mansión y ahora en esta pequeña casucha. —Damon apoyó los brazos en la mesa y cruzó la pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda, inclinando la espalda. —Tengo una mansión también, mi amigo tiene una para ser más exactos. Si te sientes asfixiado aquí podría llevarte allí, estarás en casa.

—No viví siempre en una mansión, estuve tres meses en una trinchera.

—Eso no cuenta. Entonces, hombre de mansión debo avisarle que no hay sirvientes aquí por lo que uno mismo debe hacer todo. Y es por eso que debo establecer ciertas reglas.

Y allí estaba, quizás era por eso que odiaba tanto hablar o involucrarse, siempre se generaba un freno para cualquier acción. No le molestaban las reglas, con anterioridad pudo haberlo afirmado con mayor confianza. Acomodó el codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la palma, los dedos se extendieron por su rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron, intentaría no dormirse.

—En cuanto a la comida, ¿sabes que la economía está siendo atacada actualmente? Yo podría alimentarnos a ambos pero creo que es más justo que cada uno se gane su grano, ¿no lo crees?

—No, no tendré dinero en un mes y con mucha suerte. ¿Cómo podría ser eso justo? Ni siquiera te hubiese seguido si me lo hubieses informado, prefiero volver a la guerra.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas dramático! Tendrás un trabajo, yo te daré uno. ¿Crees que sería tan malvado? ¿Creíste que realmente te dejaría sin comer? ¿No luzco como un buen anfitrión? Tienes una muy mala impresión de mí. —Damon tenía una larga sonrisa y un poco molesta. —Trabajaras para mí y te alimentare, podrás estar siempre aquí, cómodo y calentito.

—¿Estás diciendo que seré tu sirviente? —Levantó una ceja.

—No, no lo llamaría de esa forma. Pienso que te quedaría mejor el mote de puta.

No replicó, pudo haberse levantado abruptamente y alejarse, prefirió mantenerse quieto y observar como los dedos se deslizaban por la mesa. Poco a poco lo alcanzaron, treparon por sus clavículas a su barbilla. Enderezó su espalda, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes un bonito rostro, ¿no crees que sería oportuno aprovecharlo? Te haré rico si me das tus servicios.

—¿Desde cuándo deseas esto?

—Desde el primer día. Era una tarde fría y tú viniste, agonizando y sangrando, ¿cómo podría resistirme a tal encanto? Y te veía cada noche antes de marcharme y apenas regresaba temprano en la mañana. Estabas allí, descansando sin preocupación alguna. Toqué tus labios tantas veces pero nada más, no sería divertido si no ponías resistencia.

No era repulsivo oírlo, no, no lo era. —No seré lo que tú quieres.

—Sí, eso pensé. —Su rostro fue conducido al otro, sus ojos intentaron no estar tan clavados en los de Damon. —Y me temo que no comerás y no podrás estar cómodo ni calentito. Te he dicho cuáles son las reglas y no las cambiare. Ahora acompáñame, te mostrare cuál es tu lugar aquí.

Lo acompañó sin queja, sobrellevaría una noche y en la mañana se marcharía. Conseguiría un lugar en el cual hospedarse hasta tener que regresar a la cruel guerra, quería creer que resultaría sencillo. Fue conducido a la última habitación y de allí al jardín trasero, no era más que un montón de tierra y unas tímidas proporciones de pasto.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

 —¿No lo he dejado en claro? Por supuesto, dormirás aquí. Esta habitación es gratis para ti.

Damon tomó las cadenas enrolladas en la esquina, se estremeció con el campaneo. Se movió hacia atrás a medida que el otro se le aproximaba, se detuvo al tener su espalda acorralada en la pared y Damon suspiró. Sus manos se hundieron en el pecho contrario, pretendían apartarlo sin utilizar fuerza.

—Quieto, no lo hagas más difícil para ti. —Dijo y le envolvió el cuello con las cadenas, le apretaba la piel pero no lo necesario como para quitarle la respiración. —Trata de no quitártelo, no lo lograrás y no quiero que tengas marcas.

Damon tironeó la cadena y lo obligó a marchar. Amarró el otro extremo al árbol más cercano, todavía no concebía la repulsión y si la enfermedad que le cosquilleaba el estómago, haciéndole sentir vulgar. Sí pudiera sentir la repulsión todo le resultaría más relajante al resistir.

—La noche es larga, Sir Snow, piénselo bien. No le dejare ir hasta que lo haya pensado otra vez. Solo piénselo.

Damon le besó la frente antes de abandonarlo y someterlo a la merced de las estrellas y la frialdad de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba acurrucado en el suelo cuando Damon regresó a él. El calor de la mañana le mantenía erizada la piel tal como lo hizo el frio de la noche. Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, su cuerpo se entumeció y sus ropas se ensuciaron con la tierra. Un tirón de la cadena le obligó a doblar sus rodillas, chasqueó la lengua al apoyar sus manos en sus muslos.

—Espero que haya podido dormir, Sir Snow. Y pensar, por supuesto.

El zapato de Damon se posicionó entre sus piernas, separándolas y encajándose en la diminuta separación. La punta se incrustó en la sección de unión de su vientre y su pelvis, y el talón presionó su entrepierna. Se ejercía mayor fuerza en su miembro, el zapato se movía en ambas direcciones.

—¿Tendrá hambre, cierto? —La respuesta fue un gritito que se expulsó con ayuda de la presión. —Ya sabe que debe hacer si es así, ¿debo repetírselo?

—Ya lo sé.

Damon desamarró la cadena del árbol y acortó el espacio que esta le daba. La jaló poniéndolo en pie con brusquedad, sus pies se movieron a la vez y hubiese tenido su rostro en la tierra si los brazos contrarios no lo hubieran resguardado. El calor de Damon lo invadía rápidamente, calmándole el dolor en los huesos.

—Acompáñame, cocinare algo para ti.

 Lo siguió con sigilo, sus pasos eran marcados por los del otro y por la potencia con la cual la cadena era tironeada. La cadena rozaba la piel de su cuello causándole una irritante molestia, la forzó varias veces antes de cederse al sueño y lo único que consiguió fue que su cuello enrojeciera y le picara. El malestar causado duró mucho más que sus entrecortados sueños, la brisa arrasando con los arboles le despertaba cada vez que recordaba los días en las trincheras. Esa noche fue similar, aunque las bombas no estallaban a cada cinco minutos ni debían soportar el cansancio.

Por un segundo pensó que estar allí era mejor. En el alistamiento siempre endulzaban los oídos de los jóvenes con reconfortantes historias pero en el campo de batalla todo era muy distinto, allí no eran nada más que una bolsa de juventud que tenía la fuerza necesaria para acabar con el enemigo. Un árbol en el cual estar encadenado era una opción más factible.

—Arrodíllate. —Damon ordenó en la cocina. No obedeció, conservó su cuello en alto y sus piernas estiradas, sosteniéndolo en el aire. —¿Tendré que repetirlo? No me gusta repetir.  

Su queja fue solo un apretar de dientes. Sus piernas accedieron veloces y sus rodillas se hincaron en el suelo polvoso. Notó lo que hizo mucho después de que sus uñas rasguñaran sus ropas y se acomodaran en sus muslos.

—Buen chico. —Damon le acarició los cabellos y le sonrió. —Tengo noticias para ti, ¿Recuerdas a ese gran perro que tenías en batalla?

—Fantasma. —Murmuró.

Nunca deseó llevarlo a esa situación pero no había posibilidad de separarlo. Robb le recomendó que le hiciera un lugar en la guerra, si la muerte lo alcanzará sería más honorable que fuera defendiendo a Inglaterra y no recostado en una esquina de la inmensa mansión llenó de tristeza y soledad. Fantasma tenía a sus hermanos y no estaría solo, no obstante, al igual que él, la integración no era su principal fuerte.

—Sí, Fantasma. Lo han encontrado herido, ha perdido una pata delantera.

—¿Dónde está? —Quiso saber con demasiada energía, quizás aún le quedará algo de su anterior vida a la guerra.

—Tranquilo, Sir. Está bien, lo están tratando con amor. ¿Quieres verlo? Podría traerlo aquí para ti, tengo lugar para otro perro, y no estarás solo cuando tenga que irme. ¿Querrías eso?

—Sí, lo quiero.

—¿Esa es la forma de pedirlo?

Se relamió los labios y se mordisqueó el inferior. —Por favor, Sir.

—Buen chico, buen chico. ¿Lo ves? Si te comportas puedes conseguir muchas cosas.

Su mejilla fue acariciada y ladeó la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria para rechazarlo. Damon se dirigió a la mesada, tomó unas cebollas, tomates, zanahorias, pimientos y carne. Al agarrar el cuchillo se volteó, ajustando la cadera al borde de la mesada y apuntándole con la punta del cuchillo.

—¿Le gusta la carne de cerdo, Sir Snow?

—¿Por qué todavía te refieres a mi como Sir pero me tratas como a tu perro?

—Bueno, me gustan los perros y suelo llevarme mejor con ellos. ¿Y crees que por no poseer una cola no eres un perro? —Suspiró la pregunta. —Sigue sin saber nada, Sir Snow.

Damon se acercó lo necesario para acuclillarse enfrente suyo. Desabrochó el primer botón de su chaqueta, sus manos le cubrieron los dedos y hubiese tenido la intención de apartarlo si los ojos de Damon no le hubiesen otorgado esa mirada. Un escalofrío le hizo colocar sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

No opuso resistencia y estiró sus brazos para que la chaqueta se le fuera despojada. Pudo haber hecho algún movimiento, tenía sus manos libres y podría emplearlas, era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y también podía simplemente quedarse quieto, le gustaba contemplar los ojos de Damon y los finos labios que poseía.

El cuchillo se ubicó en el inicio de la unión de su camisa y comenzó a cortar la tela. La punta raspó su piel y la camisa siendo desgarrada le arqueaba la espalda. Con la aparición de su piel, las vendas y el pequeño cambio de color en la zona de la herida se dejaban apreciar.

Damon continuó con su pantalón, despedazó la tela desde las caras internas de sus muslos y la tironeó enrojeciéndole la piel. Por último, su miembro se liberó y el tono rojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Juntó sus piernas tanto como pudo y enrolló sus brazos entre su pelvis, se encogió en su lugar causando la risa del otro.

—Ahora si luces como un perro. —Frunció el ceño al elevar los ojos. —¿Quieres intimidarme? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? Te tratare como un perro como tú quieres y tú lucirás como uno.

Damon giró una de las sillas, al sentarse se cruzó de piernas y contrajo el vientre, curvando la espalda. Era ahora cuando se arrepentía de no haber utilizado sus manos, _¿no sería una lástima abandonar semejante belleza?_ La guerra daría satisfacción si uno estaría siempre en la presencia de ese doctor, aunque no así, viéndolo desde lejos y valorando la complejidad en un marco más amplio, uno que no causara humillación.

—Te sonrojas como una dama, ¿es por mí? ¿Debo ponerme contento? —Damon se relamió los dientes. —Estuve pensando que tendría que hacerte pagar por la comida de todas formas, no pensaba hacerlo solo por esta vez pero creo que aún no mereces tanta amabilidad. Eres un niño irrespetuoso y debes aprender. Y deberás agradecerme que no te cobre por dormir en mi patio.

Se hubiese reído, Damon era divertido de vez en cuando. Todavía tenía algunos músculos entumecidos por dormir en la tierra y su piel marcada por la misma. Unos cuantos huesos se le endurecían por estar arrodillado y con un mínimo movimiento crujían uno tras otro.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeño niño malo. —Damon desacopló sus piernas y equilibró la altura entre ambas, se palmeó los muslos haciéndole un ademán. —Vamos, no seas tímido.

Sus piernas cosquillearon al estabilizarse,  dio un paso a la vez y lentos, las manos de Damon aferrándose a sus brazos fueron las que hicieron que todo sea más rápido. Sus piernas se distanciaron en torno a las del otro y con una leve presión en su cadera se sentó en los muslos. Las gruesas manos de Damon se articulaban a su espalda, próximas a sus omóplatos.

—Abre tu boca.

Los dedos viajaron hacia su barbilla y se dispersaron por sus labios. Las uñas rasparon el contorno de su labio inferior, haciéndole dar un saltito al cortar una porción de la piel, y las yemas se situaron en el inicio de ambos labios.

—Rápido, abre tu boca para mí. —Lo hizo antes de que las uñas continuaran resquebrajando su seca piel. —Así, muy bien, buen chico.

Los dedos se deslizaron a sus dientes. Las uñas frotaban su paladar causándole molestia en la nariz. La saliva se amontonó en sus comisuras y mojó los dedos que se introducían, tres hasta el momento. Las náuseas revolvieron su estómago cuando los dedos empezaron a alcanzar su garganta.

—Debes tener hambre, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que probaste algo de carne?

—Mucho.

—Ya veo. —Los dedos liberaron su boca, las gotas de saliva caían por cada falange. —¿Me pagarás? ¿O tendré que seguir esperando?

Vaciló, sabía que solo había una respuesta para esa pregunta y no quería decirla. Su estómago rugía y lo obligaba a moverse hacia el otro, más y más cerca. —Lo haré.

Damon sonrió, demasiado satisfecho. —¿No volverás a resistirte? Resultaste ser un niño fácil, Jon.

Los dedos de Damon anduvieron a lo largo de su columna vertebral, redirigiéndose a su nuca y de allí instalándose entre sus cabellos. Las últimas falanges se doblaron enrollando los mechones y tironeándolos para qué su cuello fuera completamente visible y estuviera vulnerable.

—¿Eres virgen, Jon? ¿Algún hombre te ha tocado? ¿Seré el primero?

—El primero.

—Me honras. —Los dedos rozaron los huesos de su tráquea. Tragó saliva y en consecuencia aumentó la unión de su cuello con las yemas. —Entonces, ¿debo tratarte con suavidad? ¿Te gustaría eso?

—S-sí. Por favor, Sir.

—Aprendes rápido, eso es bueno.

Damon le besó la barbilla, los húmedos labios descendieron por su cuello. Se desunían en los costados y volvían a agruparse con un mínimo rastro de su piel entre ellos. La saliva formaba el camino en que los labios bajaban y los dientes apareciendo a lo último lo reafirmaban con algo de brusquedad.

Los dedos acariciaron las caras internas de sus muslos y se conectaron a su polla a unas pocas instancias de endurecer por completo. El pulgar aplastó con delicadeza la punta y entretanto los demás se extendieron por el tronco. Se estremeció, un gemido se escapó entre sus dientes y una gélida sensación le corroyó los huesos con la primera inclinación que los dedos tomaron.

Sus manos aprisionaron los hombros de Damon, los dedos se le doblaban y las uñas se hundían. Era parsimoniosa la forma en la que Damon subía los dedos y mucho más al bajarlos, y en cambio presionaba su piel con una determinada resolución. Los dedos de sus pies se encresparon y sus piernas se retorcieron, su dignidad no estaba presente en ese momento.

Su cadera se meneó hacia los dedos, cuales obraban con mayor potencia. Unos sucesivos gemidos ahogados le mantenían la boca abierta, la saliva se filtraba por las comisuras y desembocaba en su barbilla. La compresión de los dedos profundizaba en la punta, se mojaban con el líquido preseminal y auxiliaban a la propia humedad del resto de su miembro.

—Quieto, Jon. Trata de mantenerte quieto.

Intentó obedecer, lo intentó hasta que notó que ya lo estaba haciendo. Damon le sonrió en consecuencia y su rostro continuó agrandando la escala de rojos que lo poblaba. Con la prominente eyaculación su compostura no se quebró y hacerlo tan bien le aportó algo de placer que añadió al ya obtenido.

—¿Te gusta esto, Jon? —Damon se lamió los dedos y el remordimiento le fue disipando el calor en sus piernas. —¿No me responderás?

—Sí, me gusta, Sir.

Su cuerpo no respondió al momento en que la otra mano apretujó la carne de su trasero y los dedos se movieron por la coyuntura de sus nalgas. Tomó una larga y profunda respiración, un primer dedo deambuló por su entrada y al segundo siguiente se encontró en su interior. Sus dientes crujieron y un grito pasó entre ellos, el dolor fue lo único que logró sentir ardiendo en su interior.

Con el dedo moviéndose no pudo resistirlo, sus músculos se tensaban y su cadera palpitaba. No recordaba un dolor tal desde que la bala se incrustó en su abdomen y la respiración se le fue suprimiendo con lentitud. La introducción de un segundo dedo conformó un dolor superior al de la guerra, era peor y le quitaba cualquier capacidad de respirar o razonar.

—Mírame, Jon. —Damon le sostuvo el rostro desde las mejillas, lo acomodó dejando ambos a la misma altura. Sus ojos se levantaron ociosos y recibieron los otros. —Así, buen chico, mírame mientras te follo con mis dedos.

Damon estaba viendo excesivamente profundo en sus ojos y al hacer lo mismo olvidaba el dolor, aunque regresaba más intenso en los desplazamientos de adentro a fuera. Esos momentos en los que el dolor ganaba sus uñas se incrustaban con la misma fuerza en los hombros y mordisqueaba sus labios hasta ocasionarse unos imperceptibles cortes.

—Por favor, Sir.

—¿Por favor qué? Si no hablas claro no podré entenderte, Jon.

—Por favor… no… no quiero seguir con esto, Sir.

—¿No quieres seguir con esto? Oh, pobre Jon, ¿qué te hace creer que tienes derecho a querer algo?

—Por favor, Sir, duele mucho. —Suplicó, sus lágrimas estaban a  pocos segundos de brotar.

—¿No tendría que hacerlo? Por supuesto que debe ser doloroso para ti, Jon. —Damon llevó los dedos a una profundidad mayor y exigió el grito que le laceró la garganta. —Eres una puta, ¿lo recuerdas? Las putas no cuestionan y hacen lo que sus clientes desean, y tú tienes un cliente que desea verte adolorido.

A pesar de las palabras Damon aplicó algo de misericordia, los dedos descendieron con ociosidad y subían suaves permitiendo que su interior se acostumbrara a ellos. Al menos ese mecanismo duro unos prolongados minutos y después se aplicó más fuerza y velocidad. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguía percibir placer en el caudal de sufrimiento.

Un gemido de regodeo frenó los gritos y su pelvis se sacudió en concordancia con los dedos. Le gustaba el sentimiento que disfrutaba al habituarse y abrirse a los dedos, y también le enfermaba admitirlo, admitir que era agradable ser tratado así y recibir el placer de esa forma que en su interior trataba de odiar.

—¿Esto será suficiente para complacerte, Jon? Debes saber que el orgullo de un hombre se basa en cuanto haya complacido a una puta y yo quiero tener un gran orgullo en cuanto a ti. Por eso, dime, ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti?

Se olvidó del hambre para responder. —Quiero que me folles, Sir.

—Te estoy follando, Jon. Te estoy follando con mis dedos, ¿acaso no lo notas?

—Sí, pero quiero que me folles con todo de ti. —A diferencia de Damon, él perdía su orgullo en cuestiones de segundos. —Quiero tu polla dentro de mí.

—¿Has olvidado como se piden las cosas, encanto?

—Por favor, haga eso, Sir.

Su interior se vació por un momento, la liberación era incómoda y fría. Damon le sostuvo los labios en los suyos mientras se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón. Su boca se entregó a la otra, sus labios  no obstruyeron el introducir de la lengua y sus dientes la rasparon.

Sintió la endurecida polla de Damon latiendo en su vientre, cerca de las vendas sucias por la propia humedad de su cuerpo. Su labio inferior fue presionado entre los dientes contrarios a medida que sus muslos se alzaban y su cadera era manejada por las manos de Damon. Soltó un jadeo al tener la punta de la polla rozándole la entrada, su cuerpo tembló en el control ajeno. Al tenerlo en su interior, su piel se desgarró y la sangre mojó ambas pieles.

Un espasmo tras otro, al igual que los gritos que acompañaron la penetración, y no sucumbieron hasta que las embestidas acabaron. Brusco por momentos y suave por otros, el placer y el dolor no coincidían. Con el regodeo su pelvis se sacudía y en el malestar intentaba frenar cualquier acción.

Damon aprovechó la incapacidad de cerrar su boca y despedazó su labio inferior, los dientes iban de una esquina a otra cortando la piel y la punta de la lengua se encargaba de absorber la sangre. Y no podía hacer más gemir a modo de queja o de demostración de su contentamiento.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Jon. —Damon dijo despacio. Aun lo tenía en su interior y su mandíbula cayó al hombro de este, la eyaculación robó la poca energía que conservaba. —Eso amerita una gran recompensa, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, Sir.

—¿Te gusta la carne de cerdo, Jon?

—Sí, Sir.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon le permitió llevar ropa para dirigirse al hospital, siempre y cuando cumpliera su promesa de no intentar huir. Por el momento cumplía su promesa, siquiera se quejó o pidió ayuda a la enfermera Jeyne Poole, y eso hacía que Damon le sonriera. Algunos rostros eran conocidos y otros nuevos, no se detenía mucho tiempo en ellos, su cabeza se movía de una dirección a la otra tratando de encontrar a Fantasma.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo traeré.

Damon estaba arrodillado enfrente suyo, era una imagen tentadora. Las vendas eran removidas de su piel con lentitud, un pequeño gemido deambuló por sus labios al momento en que la zona de la herida fue liberada. Un trozo de algodón fue untado en alcohol y apoyado en su piel, el ardor duró unos cortos segundos. La cadena rodeaba su cuello y de allí cubría su torso y vientre, formaba unas equis en la parte delantera y daba giros por su espalda, y fue amarrada en su cadera; el cuello de la camisa cubría la sección en su cuello por lo que no enrojecía cada vez que alguien lo observaba, solo lo hacía al recordarlo.

La piel se levantaba en torno a la que tapaba el hueco que era un conjunto de piel arrugada y endurecida, tenía un color más claro y le daba escalofrío tocarla. Simplemente se la cubrió con la camisa e intentó quitarle el gran interés que le provocaba. Las prendas que llevaba eran de Damon por lo que eran largas y un tanto más anchas de las suyas; portaban ese olor a Damon también, era fresco y asqueroso.

—Mira, niño ansioso, aquí esta.

Tan alto y fornido como siempre, Fantasma no presentaba ningún cambio, salvo la pata izquierda delantera que desapareció. De todas formas no era un problema, el perro se movía con facilidad y agilidad. Y probablemente lucia mucho mejor que él. Sin pensarlo se arrojó a Fantasma y lo rodeó con sus brazos, la brusquedad hizo que tambaleara y tuvo que ayudarlo a mantenerse estable. Palpar el muñón cocido lo estremeció y la lengua arrastrando la piel de su mejilla le quitó una sonrisa.

Esperaban en la camilla a que Damon terminara su trabajo. Jeyne a ratos traía pedazos de carne cruda para Fantasma. Él se avergonzaba al tenerla cerca, el aroma que su cuerpo poseía no era el mejor y traspasaba las delgadas telas que lo cubrían, olía a suciedad, sudor, sexo y principalmente a Damon.

Su estómago rugía al ver la carne, Damon lo había alimentado con un grueso trozo de carne de cerdo pero no era suficiente para saciar su apetito. Quería recibir más comida y no tener que pagar por ella, no podría resistir tanto como la última vez y se entregaría a la primera señal, tendría tiempo de arrepentirse mientras masticara y tragara.

—La feria se irá mañana y tengo la noche libre, ¿te gustaría ir?

—Sí, Sir.

Siguió a Damon por las calles, su paso era lento para estar al tanto de Fantasma que a pesar de los esfuerzos aun presentaba dificultades. Y también quería apresurarse para alcanzar a Damon, deseaba hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto y se comportaría como un buen chico. El rubor crecía más y más en sus mejillas cada vez que Damon giraba el rostro y lo observaba, y aplicaba más energía en alcanzarlo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Realmente no lo comprendía pero de todas formas hacia todo lo que en su mente prohibiría.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos comprar algunos algodones de azúcar o algún otro dulce que te guste, ¿te gustaría?

—¿Debo pagar? ¿Aquí? —Miró a su alrededor, los árboles se levantaban en el comienzo de la plaza y la oscuridad de la noche era superior a la luz que llegaba desde la otra esquina donde la feria se celebraba.

—¿Aquí? Me gustaría. —Damon dijo en una carcajada. No sonó como un chiste ni tuvo seriedad. —No te alarmes, tengo bien conocido el nivel de tu estúpida moralidad. Podrás pagarme más tarde. Pero no te acostumbres, será solo por esta vez.

—Gracias, Sir.

Damon también le compró manzanas acarameladas, sabía que el pago se intensificaba con cada dulce que se le ofrecía y no se oponía a ninguno de ellos. Sus dedos se pegoteaban con el caramelo, al igual que en el paladar de Fantasma que se relamía incesablemente tratando de quitarlo. Damon introducía los dedos dentro de su boca para tomar un poco de la manzana, fue molesto y embarazoso la primera vez.

Se detuvieron en el último juego de la hilera, el encargado le cedió tres ligeras bolas y le indicó los vasos en los que había que colocarlas. Robb cientas de veces lo desafió en el mismo juego y nunca logró ganarle. Con el primer fallo tuvo a Damon detrás suyo, le sostuvo la cadera haciéndole temblar por el escalofrío que la respiración en su nuca le provocó.

—Presta atención. Tienes que levantar tu mano a la altura de tu barbilla y concentrarte en donde quieras que caiga la bola. Y recién ahí debes tirarla, no antes. —Dijo despacio permitiéndole entender. —Intenta ahora.

Lo hizo tal y como Damon le enseñó, y ganó. No lo deliberó demasiado y sonrió. No estaba pensándolo con detenimiento, no, no lo hizo hasta que Damon se distrajo con el encargado del juego. ¿En que estaba pensando? Debería haber perdido unos segundos más en hacerlo pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente.

Le hizo un ademán a Fantasma con las manos y corrió sin mirar atrás. Esquivó a las personas, no podría detenerse con ninguna, eso le haría perder tiempo y Damon lo tendría otra vez. De esta forma no lo obtendría, no se arriesgaría entre tanta gente. Aligeró el paso en la zona en que los árboles creaban sombra y la oscuridad ennegrecía el camino. Fantasma trotó con pesadez por lo que aguardó a que estuviera cerca y le socorrió al continuar entre los árboles.

La sangre le bombeaba como nunca antes, su cuerpo se calentaba y los pies le cosquilleaban por la ansiedad. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Era tarde para reconsiderarlo y ya lo había hecho, mal, tan mal. No tenía miedo, jamás lo tendría con Damon, si estuviera en sus mejores condiciones no tendría que pagar ni someterse. Tampoco lo necesitaba, estar solo es lo que necesitaba.

—¡Oh, Jon! ¿Dónde te has metido? —Damon llamó a gritos. —¡Tengo tu premio aquí! ¡Es un pequeño y lindo conejo!

Se escondió en un árbol, sus piernas cayeron al suelo y su espalda se raspó en la corteza a medida que su cuerpo descendía. Aproximó a Fantasma al abrazarlo, no quería seguir corriendo, ahora mismo deseaba no haber huido y que Damon le quitara masticados trozos de manzana de la boca. Le gustaría estar al lado de Damon, después de todo era agradable y lo recompensaba con amabilidad siempre y cuando pagara y fuera obediente.

—¡Sal de donde quieras que estés! ¡Jon! ¡No me hagas repetirlo, no te gustará que lo repita! —El tono de Damon cambiaba con cada nuevo grito, más fuerte y enojado. —¡Rápido, Jon! ¡Si sales ahora te prometo que no te lastimaré mucho!

El castigo que recibió hasta el momento fue pasar una noche entera encadenado a un árbol. Lograba hacerse una impresión en su mente de lo que podría ser un verdadero castigo, Damon tenía cuchillos, cadenas y energía que era lo principal. Tal vez lo dejaría sin comer por largos días o marcas, tenía unas cuantas marcas en su cuello.

—¡Fantasma! ¿Dónde estás tú, chico? —Fantasma alzó las orejas. —¡Ven conmigo, chico! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a tu dueño!

Fantasma comenzó a aullar, lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera en diez manzanas. Quiso cubrirle el hocico y lo que consiguió fue alejarlo. —Shh, cállate, él nos encontrará.

Y Damon los halló. Le acarició la cabeza a Fantasma, este al igual que él lo recibieron con alegría. Sin embargo, a él no se le dio el mismo amor. Sus cabellos fueron jalados, poniéndolo en pie. Damon corrió las ropas y desamarró las vueltas que las cadenas daban en su vientre.

—Lo siento, Jon, no habrá conejito para ti. —Damon dijo abatido. —Has sido un niño muy malo y tendré que castigarte.

La cadena tironeó su cuello y lo forzó a marchar. Fantasma mostró los dientes y ladró por un diminuto instante antes de terminar trotando al lado de Damon. En las primeras cuadras sus dedos movieron la cadena de una dirección a la otra y en el resto se dio por vencido, a sus piernas se les exigía caminar veloces.

En la casa, Damon arrojó el extremo de la cadena que sujetaba al suelo y el impulso lo hizo desplomarse a él también. Damon tenía la vista clavada en él, tragó saliva por la presión y reafirmó su postura al erguir sus brazos. La pierna de Damon que se dirigió a su espalda lo acomodó con sus rodillas dobladas y sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jon?

—Lo siento, Sir.

—¿Lo sientes? Si lo sintieras nunca lo hubieses hecho. —Damon se acuclilló. Aunque la presión en su espalda desapareció su postura no se alteró. —Mírame, Jon. Sí, así, bien. Te lo preguntare de nuevo y quiero que me respondas correctamente, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Jon?

—No lo sé… no sé porque lo hice. No lo sé. Lo siento, Sir.

—¿Sabes que no será suficiente con un _lo siento_ , verdad? No puedo pasar por alto tu insolencia y debo castigarte por lo que has hecho, ¿comprendes eso? —Afirmó al sacudir la cabeza. —Muy bien.

Damon se redirigió al aparador y rebuscó en el cajón. Se estremeció al verlo con la pistola entre los dedos, cuales se acoplaban con encanto al arma. El tirar del seguro provocó un electrizante sonido y los largos pasos de Damon otros más. El dedo índice se acomodó en el gatillo, se doblaba un poco solo para hacerlo desesperar.

—Mira bien y aprende.

El arma no apuntaba a su rostro ni a ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por todo lo contrario miraba hacia a Fantasma. Pudo reaccionar mucho después de que el dedo llevara el gatillo a atrás y el sofocante estruendo lanzara la bala. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, la sangre adornó el suelo junto con el cuerpo de Fantasma que se desplomó y así se mojó el blanquecino pelaje.

Exasperado se arrastró a lo único que conservaba de su vida, las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos y nublarle la vista. Aún estaba cálido y mucho más en el ojo derecho donde la bala lo alcanzó. Su rostro se apoyó en él y recordó el primer día que lo tuvo a su lado, la primera vez que no logró que lo obedeciera y la primera vez que quebrantando la regla de Lady Catelyn le dio algo de pollo por debajo de la mesa. Fantasma cientas de veces le salvó la vida en batalla, siempre estaba allí en el momento preciso, y él que solo tuvo una oportunidad, jamás lo hizo.

—Pobre chico, era bueno y me gustaba. —Damon dijo al devolver la pistola al cajón del aparador, el humo todavía flotaba por la abertura. —No llores, Jon, hice esto por ti.

Damon se arrodilló, le agarró las mejillas y le quitó de la piel el suave pelaje que se mojaba con el transcurrir de los segundos. Las gotas de su llanto se deslizaban por el arrastre de las yemas de los dedos sobre sus parpados. No importaba que ocurriera, el calor corporal de Damon siempre era tan malditamente perfecto y le reconfortaba de esa forma que odiaba.

—Yo no quería esto. —Protestó. —No quería que hagas esto.

—Lo que hiciste me obligó a hacerlo, Jon. Tuve que hacerlo para que aprendas que eres mío y no puedes dejarme, porque si me dejas me matare.

—Quiero que mueras.

Damon rio. —No lo entiendes, si me dejas te buscaré y te mataré, solo después de eso me mataré a mí mismo. —Le besó la frente y por un difuso minuto le olisqueó el cabello. —Ahora quita esas lágrimas de tus ojos y ve al sofá, quiero que me pagues. Rápido, Jon.

Observó una última vez el tieso cuerpo de Fantasma antes de que las cadenas marcaran su lento andar. Se sentó en el sofá, levantando sus rodillas y acurrucándose en sí, su rostro descansó en el espacio entre sus ellas. Inclinó su cabeza para ver lo que Damon haría, este trajo el cuchillo de la cocina, ya no le interesaba lo que sería de él.

—¿Sabes, Jon? Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en la cocina y es cierto, no luces para nada como un perro. Pero también pensé que yo podría solucionar eso, yo puedo hacerte lucir como un perro. Y además, lo tenemos aquí, ¿no sería una lástima desperdiciarlo?

Las náuseas arrasaron con sus energías al ver a Damon cortando la cola de Fantasma. Apretó sus dientes para que la bilis no manchara sus rodillas, no lo contempló hasta el final, sin energía su cabeza se escondió entre sus muslos y esperó. Esperó demasiado, los ruidos le confundían y no sabía lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Lo supo todo al momento en que Damon se sentó en el sofá y se le aproximó. En una mano sostenía la cola de Fantasma, el extremo que en algún tiempo estuvo conectada al resto del cuerpo ahora se encontraba quemado, y en la otra llevaba un trozo de hilo y una aguja. Y una sonrisa en sus labios, una húmeda que en especiales ocasiones le daba.

—Pon tu torso en mi regazo y muéstrame tu trasero, Jon.

Sus palmas se apoyaron en el sofá y sus uñas se clavaron en la tela, su torso reposó en los muslos de Damon y sus piernas tomaron algo de altura. Damon suspiró al correrle el pantalón hasta sus rodillas y al acariciarle la piel lo hizo temblar. Los dedos profundizaban las caricias en la zona de su piel que daba unión al inicio de su trasero y al final de su cadera.

—Respira profundo, Jon, te prometo que esto te dolerá.

La aguja se clavó en su piel, él gritó y se retorció, la mano de Damon le apretaba la carne de la cara posterior de su muslo para inmovilizarlo. La aguja se movió por debajo de su piel, haciendo dos huecos en ella que eran agrandados por el deslizar del grueso hilo. Después continuaba en la cola y regresaba a su piel, tironeando del hilo y ensamblando cada una de las secciones.

El dolor era el mismo que conseguiría en el infierno. Era más y más incesante cada vez que la aguja retomaba el hueco que con anterioridad creó. Su carne ardía con el fluir del hilo y la sangre brotaba para todas las direcciones. En cuestión de segundos no fue más que un desastre de sangre, carne, piel destrozada, gritos y sollozos.

—Por favor… ¡no más, Sir!

Los dedos de sus pies se doblaban en torno a la suavidad del sofá, sus piernas eran atacadas una y otra vez por espasmos. Sus dientes chirriaban al punto en que podrían quebrarse, gritaba alto lastimando su garganta y ninguno de ellos lograba conmover a Damon. El dolor aumentaba al sacudirse, su cadera era puro sufrimiento.

Con el tararear de Damon cedió su batalla al dolor y detuvo sus gritos. Por mantenerse quieto Damon lo recompensó con dulces caricias en sus muslos, aunque el malestar aplacaba cualquier síntoma de placer. Agradecía no sentirse bien por eso, no habría un cuerdo lugar para sentir tal cosa.

—Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien, Jon. —La aguja se alejó de su carne y pudo inhalar con calma. —Está listo, eres un perro ahora.

Las manos de Damon en su cintura le ayudaron a estabilizarse, se quedó arrodillado sin la capacidad necesaria para mover su cadera ni sus piernas. Damon examinó con detenimiento su creación, las pupilas se le dilataban y la sonrisa se le ensanchaba. Se relamió los dientes y comprendió que no pagó lo suficiente.

Damon lo volteó, despacio y delicado, no hubo dolor. Rasguñó la pared e intentó no gritar cuando la cola fue corrida a un costado. Damon estaba mucho más cerca, sentía la entrepierna palpitándole en el trasero. Las manos viajaron por su columna vertebral y se instalaron en su nuca, enredando sus cabellos en los dedos y tironeándolos. Los húmedos labios de Damon quemaron su oreja.

—¿Cómo se pide?

—Por favor, fólleme, Sir.

 


	4. Chapter 4

La pala se clavó una y otra vez en la tierra, el montículo que se formaba al costado era cada vez más ancho y alto. El sudor recorría la frente de Damon, él estaba acurrucado entre el árbol observando como las venas se contraían en el trabajo. Cerró los ojos al momento en que el cuerpo de Fantasma fue arrojado al hueco y la tierra lo cubrió.

No se quejó por la decisión de Damon, lo entendía y no le mostraría ninguna mueca de disgusto. Su cadera aún estaba débil y al apoyarse en la tierra el dolor se intensificaba, quitándole el derecho el sueño. Al principio intentó arrancarse la cola pero lo dejó a los pocos segundos, luego de que no lograra soportar el malestar y su fuerza no hubiese sido suficiente para cortar los hilos. El ardor era palpitante, la sangre se le pegó en la piel y al moverse la tironeaba.

Sacudió sus piernas quitando la tierra de sus rodillas cuando Damon le permitió entrara a la casa. Esperó a que llegara con la comida sentado en sus rodillas y con sus palmas apoyadas en sus muslos. Desde lo lejos pudo percibir que eran las sobras de la noche anterior, en la cual por supuesto no comió por su insolencia.

—¿Tienes hambre?

No le respondió, en la noche se había prometido que no le hablaría. Se esforzaba por al menos mirarle el rostro, la cólera que corría por sus venas no le consentían darle otro tipo de señal. Damon se sentó a su lado, su estómago rugió al ver el frio trozo de carne y las papas. Se relamió los labios, esperaría a que se le diera el permiso, no rogaría, preferiría que su piel se pegara a sus huesos antes que tener que rogarle a ese hombre.

Tomó el tenedor y buscó el cuchillo, lo encontró entre los dedos de Damon. Alejó su mirada al momento en que Damon levantó los ojos a él y notó su intensión. —¿Buscabas esto? No creo que tengas las condiciones suficientes para usarlo. Seré bueno contigo y te cortare tu carne, ¿Cómo la prefieres? ¿Te gustaría que haga estupideces antes de llevarla a tu boca o directamente hacerlo?

—Preferiría cortar la carne por mí mismo. —Dijo casi en un susurro. —Sir.

—¿Qué carne preferirías cortar? —Damon sonrió, había leído por completo sus intenciones. —¿Estás enojado conmigo, Jon?

—Mataste a Fantasma.

—Te lo he dicho, no lo he matado, tú lo mataste.

—¡No, yo no apreté el maldito gatillo! —Gritó, realmente se animó a hacerlo. Lo notó mucho después y de todas formas no se arrepintió. —Era mi perro, mi mejor amigo. No tenías el derecho, no eres nadie para hacer eso.

—Y tú eres mío. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerme a mi lado, eliminaría cualquier molestia para que no me dejaras y te dejaría sin nada para ser lo único que necesites, ¿sabes eso, Jon?

Damon pasó los dedos por su cabello, descendiendo por su mejilla y ajustando la palma entre ella y el pulgar en su barbilla. Los dedos se movieron, las caricias eran delicadas y no las aceptó al inclinar su cuello. Era más fácil admitir la pérdida que rechazar las cálidas manos de Damon y las caricias que amaba y odiaba.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. —En sus manos, Damon ubicó el cuchillo. Por unos segundos lo observó atónito y todavía sin asimilar dobló sus dedos en torno al mango. —¿Quieres cortar carne, cierto? Y yo tengo la carne que quieres cortar.

Las mangas de la camisa de Damon fueron remangadas hasta los codos. El plato con la fría carne fue impulsado, estuvo a centímetros de caer de la mesa y destrozarse, y su estómago gruñó mucho más fuerte al verlo alejarse. El brazo derecho de Damon yació en la mesa, mostrándole la cara inferior y la piel pálida marcada por las venas que iban desde un color azul a uno verde.

—Vamos, corta mi carne. —Seguramente era una mentira, aunque no sonora como tal él lo sabía con seguridad. No movió ningún músculo, no caería en la trampa al igual que lo hizo desde el primer día en que lo conoció. —Hazlo, Jon. ¿No es lo que querías? Estoy cumpliendo tu deseo.

«Una trampa, es una trampa.» Es lo que continuó en su mente a pesar de que sostuvo el cuchillo con firmeza. «Es una trampa, pero podrás matarlo con esa trampa, ¿qué importa?» Extrañaba el dulce tacto del acero en su piel, una vez un viejo soldado le dijo que era parecido al de una mujer. Y era bueno con el acero, en el entrenamiento de los reclutas el general Thorne siempre lo elogiaba, incluso cuando no tenía un gran trato con el hombre.

El cuchillo lamió la piel, muy por encima de ella recorrió lo largo de la mitad del brazo. La punta se clavó en la proximidad del codo, no fue profundo y en consecuencia la sangre comenzó a emerger con un cuarto de la cortada. Fue de extremo a extremo, los visibles, no lucia como una herida que haría un hombre con el corazón herido y ardiente por la rabia, era más bien una marca que dejarían las uñas de un pequeño gato asustado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Jon? Pensé que eras más bravo. —Damon apretó el extremo final de la herida y se mojó las yemas de los dedos con las pequeñas gotas de sangre. Se los chupó después. —Hazlo mejor, esfuérzate.

Lo hizo, no porque se lo ordenara sino porque realmente lo deseaba, bastaba recordar solo un poco más para que su cólera fuera auténtica. Lo clavó en lo profundo sin pensar demasiado en lo que sucedería después, la punta estuvo a nada más de un centímetro de distancia para tocar la vena. Oyó un ligero bufido brotar de los labios de Damon, los dedos del mismo se torcían hacia la palma y apretaba en un puño haciendo las venas más notorias.

—Así, muy bien, buen chico.

El cuchillo prosiguió, remarcando el rasguño que con anterioridad se formuló. La sangre era mayor en esta ocasión, sus dedos se ensuciaban con ella y la piel se coloreaba conquistando un tono más atractivo. El cuchillo se detuvo en el final, tal a la primera vez, y se alzó hacia la mano de Damon que llegó antes de que pudiera hacer algún estúpido movimiento.

Damon le quitó el cuchillo y lo clavó en la madera de la mesa, lejos de su alcance. Se arrancó parte de la camisa para cubrirse la herida, la carne se abultó entre la tela y la sangre rápidamente la manchó. Y era ahora que pensó en el después, debía admitir que sentía miedo por lo que ocurría.  

—Bien, es hora del castigo. —Damon levantó las cejas, con la punta de los dedos palpaba lo húmeda de la tela y se sombreaba los labios con la sangre que recaudaba. —Desnúdate y espérame con tus manos en la pared.

Su cuerpo no respondió la primera vez, tuvo que oír un _rápido_ salir de la boca contraria para moverse. Lo primero que dejó su cuerpo fue la camisa grande por excelencia, volteó su rostro mientras desabrochó los últimos botones y no encontró en la habitación. Lo tuvo en su perímetro luego de que la camisa fuera arrojada al suelo, llevaba un látigo en las manos, el cuero brillaba en contraste a la pálida piel.

Tembló, se apresuró a quitarse el pantalón al presenciar la mirada que Damon le cedió. Sus manos se posicionaron a la misma altura de su cabeza, tal vez debería estar resistiendo y desafiándolo por su orgullo. Percibía el calor de Damon desde lo lejos, era sofocante al tenerlo acercándosele.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto, Jon? —Damon murmuró junto a su oreja. —Suele ser usado en los circos y las ferias para adiestrar a los perros desobedientes.

Las manos de Damon se instalaron en su cadera, acomodándola y jalando su trasero hacia adelante, sus piernas se separaron y su espalda se irguió. Sintió el cuero del látigo rozando sus muslos, se estremeció y sus dientes rechinaron. Los dedos en su pelvis se despegaron con lentitud y fue mayor en el alejar de Damon.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un látigo sobre tu piel, Jon?

—No, Sir.

Respiró hondo, no podía anticipar el dolor que le invadiría ni la fuerza que Damon usaría. El chirrido del látigo contra el suelo le adormeció el cuerpo y el cuero tocándole la espalda se lo avivó. Chilló, sus uñas arañaron la pared, su cadera se meneó y sus rodillas se derrumbaron. El ardor se entabló desde el momento en que el látigo se asomó a su piel, un matiz rojizo remarcó el camino que el mismo tomó en su espalda.

Recompuso su postura, su cuello continuó estando en lo alto y su cabeza tiesa y erguida. Tampoco pudo predecir la segunda vez que el látigo alcanzó su espalda y el dolor del primer golpe apaciguado por el tiempo de lejanía se acrecentó de un momento a otro. La sangre emergió a partir de este, por el corte en el extremo de las heridas.

Otra vez y otra más, el tiempo en que el látigo se acoplaba a su piel era cada vez mayor. Las heridas eran más y más rojizas, y gruesas por la sangre que las contorneaba. Sus piernas flaqueaban y trataba de que sus trémulas rodillas funcionaran. Las lágrimas brotaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, pretendió ocultarlas y lo que consiguió fue que aumentaran.

Y no podía superar el dolor, Damon lo preparó para cosas mucho peores. El dolor de los latigazos era un chiste en comparación al dolor que la aguja y el hilo le dieron la noche anterior; hasta su propio tironear de la cola era peor. De a poco su cuerpo se volvía frágil, aunque quisiera no tendría suficiente vigor para soportar una guerra.

—No quiero más… lo siento, Sir. —No comprendía porque se disculpaba, no hizo nada para hacerlo. Pero si debía decirlo para que la tortura terminara lo diría cientas de veces. —Por favor, deténgase, Sir.

Damon suspiró. —¿Ya te has cansado, Jon? Resultas tan aburrido. —Damon volvió hacia él, el látigo estaba en el suelo por lo que pudo sentir alivio. Los dedos cosquillearon su nuca y descendieron por su columna vertebral, las uñas tocaban las marcas haciendo que su grito fuer extenso. —¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Sí, por favor, Sir.

—Debes prometerme que la próxima vez lo harás mejor, ¿podrás hacerlo, Jon?

—Sí, lo haré mejor, Sir.

Damon se desplomó en el sofá y el cayó en sus rodillas. Se arrastró con el ademán que Damon le dio, se palmeó los muslos y distanció las piernas para que se amoldara en el apartamiento de ellas. Sus cabellos fueron acariciados, despacio y dulce a diferencia del tacto que tuvo en su espalda. Sus ojos se movieron por toda la habitación, recorriendo la mesa hasta encontrar el plato con la fría carne.

—¿Aún tienes hambre, Jon?

—Sí, Sir.

—Tengo un nuevo menú para ti. —Damon desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajándolo hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se acarició la rígida polla, se mordisqueó el labio inferior y lo miró provocando el rubor en sus mejillas. —¿Te gustaría esto?

—Por supuesto, Sir.

Tomó la endurecida polla, húmeda entre sus dedos. Sus labios se separaron en la punta y sus dedos se extendieron por el tronco. Titubeó antes de tocarlo directamente con su boca, la mano de Damon apoyándose en sus cabellos lo obligó a hacerlo. Sus labios descendieron apretados en la carne de Damon, salada como las gotas de lluvia que caen durante la guerra y espesa como la tierra de las trincheras.

Respirar era difícil, intentaba hacerlo por la nariz pero terminaba abriendo un poco más su boca y agarrando el aire desde ella. Sus subidas y bajadas eran arduas, aunque no lo deseaba estaba dándole lo mejor de él. Y se sentía repulsivo por eso, el gusto de Damon le daba náuseas, molestaba en su paladar y ardía en la saliva que caía por su garganta.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo bien, Jon. —Damon jadeaba, el pecho se le alzaba agitado.

Los dedos en su cabeza enredaron sus cabellos y los acariciaron desde el centro hasta las puntas en su nuca. Las yemas se plantaban en su cuero cabelludo jalando su cabeza y ocasionando que la polla ocupara mayor espacio en su cavidad. Tuvo el control del movimiento de su cabeza por un momento, era calmado y adaptable a él mismo, y cuando Damon lo tenía era rápido y lastimoso para él.

Los últimos estuvieron en su dominio, sin embargo no fue sereno y utilizó algo más de velocidad, sus labios también comprimieron la polla con más energía. La semilla alcanzó su boca al momento en que su lengua se localizó mojando la punta. El calor del líquido le ahogaba y en consecuencia tosía, Damon le sostuvo el rostro y le oprimió los labios impidiendo que escupiera. Con esfuerzo lo tragó, parte del semen se escurrió por las comisuras de su boca y las limpió con la punta de la lengua.

—Muy bien, eres muy bueno, Jon. —Al estar libre reposó la cabeza en el muslo izquierdo de Damon. —Te dejare dormir en el sofá esta noche.

Damon tomó el paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno, siempre que comía el humo y el olor del cigarrillo nunca faltaban y odiaba tener que sentirlo, carraspeaba al tener sus pulmones llenos del asqueroso humo. También odiaba tener que sentirlo en el pelo de Damon, el humo oscurecía las zonas que tocaba y las inundaba del nauseabundo olor que no se iba por días. Y en la boca era peor, la lengua, los dientes, la saliva, todo se volvía asqueroso.

—Ven conmigo, Jon.

Se le sentó en el regazo, sus brazos se le ajustaron en el cuello y sus piernas alrededor de la cadera y la espalda. Damon exhaló el humo en su rostro y le hizo inclinar la cabeza, sabía muy bien que odiaba eso. El humo no solo se quedaría en los cabellos de Damon, también estarían en los suyos y tendría que dormir oliéndolos.

—Morirás por eso.

—Lo sé, pero primero viviré… viviré contigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía pesadillas, su cuerpo sudaba y sus piernas no paraban de agitarse. Su sueño se componía por escenas de la guerra, rememoraba la ocasión en que un joven hombre perdió las piernas delante de él y no lo socorrió, paralizado solo escuchó los gritos, las súplicas y el sonido del doloroso llanto. Lo contiguo fue el rugido que Fantasma lanzó al recibir la bala en el ojo derecho. Estaba llorando al momento en que Damon le acarició el rostro, se despertó con un sobresalto.

—No tendré que volver a dejarte durmiendo solo. —Le dijo dulce como la miel.

—Tengo frio cuando estoy solo. —Ladeó su cabeza acomodándola en la palma contraria. La delicadeza de Damon era tormentosa cuando conmemoraba los momentos en que lo enfurecía y lo obligaba a darle un castigo. —Pienso en muchas cosas malas cuando estoy solo.

Antes de prepararlo para marchar Damon lo sostuvo entre los brazos. Las uñas recorrieron su espalda, cual se arqueaba a medida que el descender progresaba. Los dedos se estancaron en el inicio del accesorio que adornaba su pelvis y parte de su trasero. Gimió por lo bajo, era imposible acostumbrarse a ese dolor y el miedo le abordaba al saber que jamás lograría soportarlo.

Sus manos veloces se apoyaron encima de las de Damon y las apartaron. Mucho después notó su atrevimiento y al respirar profundo lo reconsideró, implorando para que eso no haya provocado el enojo de Damon. —Por favor, no me toque allí, Sir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me duele.

Damon lo hizo, los dedos esta vez se amoldaron entre los suyos. —Hoy usarás traje y no lucirás como un perro, ¿te gusta eso?

—Me gusta el traje, Sir. —Damon esperaba por otra respuesta y no podía complacerlo en ello. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y al lastimárselo soltó las palabras que Damon quería escuchar. —Pero me gustaría seguir siendo un perro, Sir.

Damon le arregló el cuello del oscuro saco. El nudo de la corbata fue jalado y por un momento pensó que le apretaría el cuello y le quitaría la respiración, unos segundos después la vida. Su cola sobresalía del pantalón y era incomoda tenerla entre las piernas, estaba mojada y rígida por el alcohol que se le era depositado en la herida.

—¿Lo entendiste, cierto? Necesito que esta noche seas un buen chico.

—Lo seré, Sir.

Tomaron la carroza en la tarde, en la noche estarían en Fuerte Terror, en la mansión de los Bolton. Solo uno de ellos se encontraba allí, el último hijo del General Roose Bolton quien tenía un permiso para ausentarse de la guerra por cuatro días. Damon no le habló mucho sobre él, solo le dijo que esa noche se divertirían.

Estar sentado sobre su cola fue lo más doloroso que sintió después de que se la agregarán. Para soportarlo debía levantar unos centímetros su trasero o simplemente observar por la ventana y olvidarse de su pesar. Pero cuando Damon lo examinaba lo recordaba todo y el sufrimiento era mayor.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa, Sir?

—¿Volver a casa? Tal vez en un año o cuando me aburra. —Damon dijo prestando atención a como sus manos se esforzaban para mantener su cadera en lo alto. —No tengas miedo, te acostumbraras y te encantara estar aquí.

En las puertas de la mansión esperaba Ramsay Bolton y sus sirvientes. Damon fue el primero en bajar de la carroza, él lo siguió luego de que se lo ordenara. Ramsay tenía la misma altura que Damon, cabellos oscuros como la noche y largos, mandíbula cuadrada y carne rellena. Los ojos era lo primero que notabas en él, eran demasiado claros y le causaron muchos más escalofríos que los que Damon le dio hasta el momento.

Ramsay le mantuvo los ojos clavados mientras saludó a Damon y le sonrió, los dientes blancos y anchos como los del otro. Ramsay los condujo por el interior de la mansión, tuvo que subir la escalera y doblar en las esquinas unas tres veces para llegar a la habitación de Damon. Era el doble de ancho que la que conocía, también poseía una sofisticada iluminación.

—Cenaras con nosotros esta noche. —Le comunicó y alzó los brazos para que le quitara el saco.

—¿Cuándo pagare?

—No me pagaras a mí, le pagaras a Ramsay.

—¿Él? No quiero pagarle a nadie más que a usted, Sir.

—Lo sé, Jon. —Damon lo besó con suavidad, en los labios. Aceptó a regañadientes la intromisión de la otra lengua y la dulzura que acarreaba. Las manos de Damon en sus mejillas le transmitían algo de calor, cual faltaba en esa habitación. —Solo piensa en la cena, estaré allí contigo.

La cena estaba compuesta por carne y ensaladas, su porción era abundante, mucho más de lo que había comido a lo largo de meses. Titubeó al agarrar el tenedor y el cuchillo, pagarle a Damon era difícil y hacerlo con alguien más seria peor. Damon no era el hombre más hermoso en el mundo pero a él le gustaba, Ramsay con suerte lograba denotar algo de atractivo y al verle relamerse los labios las náuseas le quitaban el apetito.

El cuchillo en sus dedos le recordaba a Fantasma y como la cola del mismo fue cortada. Los espasmos lo sacudían y hacían que el dolor reapareciera. Cortó la carne como si se tratara de la de Damon, deseaba hacer lo mismo con él y no perderlo en el intento, Damon era lo único que le quedaba y lo único que ahora necesitaba.

—Siento lo de Domeric, fue una desagradable noticia.

—Sí, ¿cierto? La partida de un alma joven es siempre una desagradable noticia. Pero tiene su parte buena, tal vez ahora pueda ser el favorito de mi padre. —Ramsay rio. —Podré saberlo mañana cuando el General regrese para la fiesta de beneficencia, ¿te quedaras hasta esa noche, amado amigo? No lograre soportarlo yo solo.

—Por supuesto, si Jon lo desea.

—¿Deseas quedarte a la fiesta, pequeño? —Ramsay preguntó con los ojos afilados recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Un temblor le hizo dar un diminuto saltito, le tomó unos segundos entender lo que sucedía y conseguir las palabras correctas para responder. —Sí, Sir.

Ramsay tenía el plato vacío y él apenas pudo llevarse el cuarto de la carne a la boca, tampoco tuvo permitido continuar. Ramsay se alejó del comedor con una copa de vino en la mano, iba junto a Damon. Rascó sus manos y contempló la comida que abandonaría unos minutos más, su estómago aun gruñía. Oyó su nombre, no supo cuál de los dos hombres lo solicitó primero, y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, en el último escalón habría caído si la esencia que todavía conservaba de su fuerza no lo hubiese negado. Se localizó a las espaldas de los hombres en el final del pasillo, entraron en la habitación de la izquierda. Ramsay se sentó en la punta de la cama y Damon encendió un cigarrillo en la esquina que continuaba con una ventana.

La noche vislumbraba entre las cortinas, la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban mucho más que la propia iluminación de la habitación. Olía a rosas y por alguna razón no era un buen aroma, era el olor a rosas marchitas y bañadas en sangre. La calidez gélida de la habitación lo incomodaba y le erizaba los cabellos.

—Damon me contó que tus servicios son los mejores, ¿es un maldito mentiroso mi amigo, pequeño?

Tragó saliva, miró a Damon y en lugar de recibir la misericordia que esperaba, lo que obtuvo fue un ademán para satisfacer a Ramsay. —No, Sir.

—Bien, déjame comprobarlo por mi mismo. —Ramsay se cruzó de piernas. —Desnúdate para mí.

Obedeció sin quejas ni tardanza, no tenía otra opción y debía enorgullecer a Damon, esa era su única obligación. Su chaleco y su camisa fueron los primeros en descubrir su piel magullada por las marcas que Damon el obsequió, y su pantalón los acompañó, la cola abandonó la unión de sus piernas y acarició las caras posteriores de sus muslos. El malestar inició con intensidad al doblar su cadera y levantar los pies para quitarse las ultimas prendas. Sus brazos se doblaron y sus manos se extendieron pretendiendo cubrir su larga cola y los hilos que la conectaban en su piel.

—Voltéate, pequeño.

Sus piernas en algún momento tuvieron que moverse, no notó cuando sucedió y lo advirtió al estar mostrándole su espalda a Ramsay. Sus manos revelaron su cola por la mirada que Damon le dio, el humo flotaba, el aire le chocaba en la nariz y los cabellos, entre el gris del humo se percibían los celestes ojos con esa expresión tan particular que le mostraba en esos momentos y con ella acataba las ordenes.

—Es un muy buen trabajo. Ni Dios lo pudo haber hecho mejor.

Damon sonrió y él enrojeció, sus dedos cosquilleaban los costados de sus muslos queriendo regresar a su trasero. El odio que alimentaba en su interior hacia Damon no era bastante, no creció por lo que hizo con Fantasma ni porque lo obligará a obedecer, sin embargo se acrecentaba en enormes medidas por esto; por solo mirar y no hacer nada.

—Ahora, pequeño, muéstrame cómo funciona tu interior. —La voz de Ramsay enfriaba sus huesos. —Vamos, muéstramelo con tus dedos.

Sus dedos separaron la piel de su entrada, gimió y en seguida se mordió los labios impidiendo que otro sonido escape de su boca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Damon, detestaba la forma en que lo miraba, la detestaba demasiado e igualmente detestaba no tener las fuerzas para dejar de contemplarla. Nunca le gustó mantener la vista por tanto tiempo y no podía excusarse en esos momentos, deseaba la mirada de Damon en él, era la más suave en toda la habitación.

Su dedo medio fue el que se introdujo en su cavidad, no alcanzaba la profundidad que Damon lograba. Con el segundo, los distanció expandiendo su carne y sintiendo un pequeño roce del placer que aplacó con los recuerdos. Sus dedos entraron y salieron, muy juntos y rápidos, sus dientes se calaban más hondo en el contacto con sus labios causando que las puntas palparan su carne.

Sus piernas flaquearon por el estremecimiento que las rodeaban, su cola se meneaba con la armonía con la cual los dedos se movían y el pelaje que la componía le rozaba los muslos dándole una excelente sensación. Sus ojos aún estaban conectados a los Damon cuando sus dientes despojaron sus labios y la diminuta presencia de la sangre fue sepultada por su lengua.

—Ven aquí, pequeño. No puedo seguir esperando, quiero follarte.

Chasqueó su lengua, Damon le hizo una seña con su mano moviendo entre los dedos el cigarrillo a medio consumir. Fue a Ramsay, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los gruesos labios. Se colocó al lado de este, sus piernas apretándose entre sí fueron desunidas por los dedos de Ramsay interponiéndose en ellas.

Ramsay se chupó los dedos antes de mojar con ellos su entrada, se aseguró de tomar aire y tratar de pensar en otra cosa, una que le gustara. Sus intentos de apaciguar el disgusto fueron inútiles al momento en que Ramsay con brusquedad metió los dedos en su interior. Gritó, las largas uñas lastimaban su carne y le irritaban al desplazarse con gran distancia entre ellas.

—Un niño apretado, eso es bueno. —Ramsay le besó el cuello, su cabeza se inclinó y los húmedos labios amplificaron la zona de posesión. El aroma que llegaba a su nariz era a tierra mojada, no era placentero y arrugaba la nariz en consecuencia. —Acuéstate, pequeño.

Su espalda se adhirió a las sábanas, primorosas en su piel. Las piernas de Ramsay aprisionaron las suyas y el cuerpo encima no le admitió apreciar nada más que la pálida piel. Sus rodillas se doblaron levantando sus piernas, las manos de Ramsay se hallaron en las caras internas de sus muslos ascendiendo a su cadera. La endurecida polla se apoyó en su entrepierna, su pelvis fue aferrada y jalada hacia el otro.

—Voy a follarte muy duro, pequeño.

La carne de su trasero fue apretada a medida que la polla se ajustaba alrededor de su entrada. La intromisión fue rápida y sin previo aviso, su cuello se alargó y sus ojos se cerraron. El dolor era mayor con los dedos de Ramsay moviéndose en su carne y capturándola entre ellos. Su espalda se arqueaba y su pelvis se meneaba hacia atrás para apartarse, consiguiendo completamente lo contrario.

Las embestidas se establecían sin espera, cada una más enérgica que la anterior; eran rápidas y lentas a la vez, algunas constaban de un tiempo más prolongado, extendiéndose en su interior y permaneciendo en el sin la intención de dejarlo, y esas eran las principales en causar dolencia. Sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Ramsay, no lograba contener su malestar.

Las manos de Ramsay sostuvieron su cadera y a tiraron hacia delante. Sus ojos se abrieron al tener su pecho contra el del otro, las palmas mantuvieron su espalda erguida. Su cavidad fue liberada por un momento en el que su cuerpo fue volteado, las manos pasaban a agarrarle el cuello y sus ojos regresaban a Damon.

—Debe ser aburrido para Damon solo mirar, ¿no lo crees? —Ramsay preguntó en un susurro, los dedos le acariciaron el borde de su entrada y la yema del índice se hizo un lugar entre la polla que lo llenaba. —¿Aún hay espacio para Damon en ti, pequeño?

—Sí, Sir.

—¿Lo has oído? Él te quiere aquí. —Ramsay giró el dedo en su interior y sus dientes crujieron. —Ven a satisfacer a este insaciable niño.

Damon apagó el cigarrillo, la colilla cayó cerca de sus pies. Las mangas de la camisa se remangaron. El sonido de la hebilla del cinturón abriéndose le hizo jadear, el pantalón se desplomó y se sintió impaciente.

—¿Me deseas, Jon? —Los dedos de Damon se acomodaron en su mandíbula, levantándole el rostro.

—Sí, lo deseo, Sir.

La irritación lo abordó con la polla de Damon acoplándose a la de Ramsay. Su piel se desgarraba, el dolor se convertía en lo único que conocería esa noche y las lágrimas no le permitirían tener una clara visión. Sus manos oprimían los brazos de Damon, las inclinaciones en su interior hacían que sus uñas tuvieran un directo contacto con la carne.

El pulgar de Damon contorneó su labio inferior, ladeó su cabeza y el dedo descendió a su mentón. Apartó sus ojos cuando la cercanía de ambos fue lo único que divisó, a su parecer fue una eternidad lo que tuvo que esperar para tener los labios contrarios pegados a los suyos. Y tuvo que rogar en silencio, los labios de Damon estaban cerca pero no lo suficiente para engancharlos a los suyos por lo que se vio obligado a inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante y obtenerlos por su cuenta.

—No lo comas tu solo, déjame una parte del pequeño niño. —Ramsay dijo al usurpar su mandíbula y girar su rostro, los gruesos y húmedos labios invadieron el lugar que los de Damon ocupaban. Su labio superior fue mordisqueado y jalado quitándole un alarido.

Damon enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzaba una baja maldición, imperceptible a los oídos ajenos, con el dolor que se instauraba en su cuero cabelludo. Ramsay por su parte le besó el cuello, los dientes raspaban su piel y la saliva ayudaba en las marcas que las succiones determinaban.

Damon se movía después de Ramsay, ambos llevaban el mismo tiempo de diferencia y sincronización. Sus gritos no tenían descanso, eran más agudos al tener su próstata siendo golpeada de formas tan diferentes; cada uno con su dolor y placer particular, aunque ambas lograban ser interesantes. Su cadera temblaba y sus músculos se debilitaban en las pocas ocasiones en las que empujaban en conjunto.

La primera semilla fue depositada en su interior y la otra fue soltada unos segundos después, no supo con exactitud cuál le correspondía a Damon o Ramsay. Damon lo vació al instante, Ramsay antes de seguirlo jugó con el semen escurriéndosele por la entrada. Los dedos se fijaban a las paredes internas y al descender acarreaban en las puntas el líquido.

—Chúpalo. —Le ordenó.

Obedeció a pesar de que le resultara repulsivo, era la única forma de liberarse de Ramsay. Su lengua se propagó por los dedos, apretándolos con los labios. Salado, intentó no respirar al tragarlo, no consiguió hacerlo por completo por lo que el desagradable gusto lo alcanzó con insignificancia.

—Espero que tengan dulces sueños. —Fue lo último que Ramsay dijo.

Ramsay lo dejó en la cama, arrimó sus piernas a su pecho impidiendo que el semen se deslizara por sus muslos y le picara la piel. Volvieron a estar solos, Damon encendió otro cigarrillo y se sentó en su cercanía. Resopló alejando el humo, era tedioso que en sus cabellos se instalara el olor del tabaco.

—Regresaremos a casa pronto, Jon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sus huesos endurecieron, el suelo de madera era más frio que la tierra. Recogió sus ropas, el pantalón se manchó con el semen todavía húmedo que corría por las caras internas de sus muslos. Su cadera dolía, al moverse crujía y le hacía apretar los dientes. Damon estaba en la cama, su rostro no era tan afilado cuando dormía. Al no tener los labios en una sonrisa, la piel se extendía y las arrugas que contorneaban la boca no eran tan notorias.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, el sonido era nimio para que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo y con esfuerzo lograba llegar a sus oídos. La oscuridad aun llenaba el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras con sigilo y despacio, no porque no quisiera ser escuchado sino porque el dolor en su cuerpo se lo imponía. La sala estaba en silencio, era un horario en que los sirvientes también podían dormir.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal, sabía que poco lograría haciendo lo que estaba por hacer y que si Damon lo notaria lo castigaría. Pero ahora Damon dormía y tenía ventaja, aunque no estuviera cerca de la ciudad podría recorrer más de la mitad del camino en el resto de la noche. Para ese entonces Damon despertaría y no lo encontraría, tampoco lograría hacerlo si lo buscara. Solo pensaba correr y nada más, no haría nada en contra de Damon y no era porque quisiera protegerlo, no haría nada que pudiera hacer que lo encuentre y lo atrape otra vez.

Eso hubiese hecho si la puerta se hubiese abierto alguna vez, jaló de los picaportes cientas de veces y no logró más que hacer ruidos, para su suerte no lo suficientemente altos como para que ascendieran al pasillo. Y era obvio que las puertas se encontrarían cerradas, únicamente a un estúpido se le ocurriría abrirlas a esa hora de la noche. «No sabes nada, Jon Snow.» Se recordó.

Se adentró en la sala, lograría romper el vidrio de alguna ventana, hacer un estruendo que despertara a todo el mundo, perder la ventaja y de todas formas salir de ese lugar. Habría sucedido si la flecha que danzó en el aire no le hubiera rozado los cabellos, cortándole las puntas de algunos, y clavándose en la pared con fragilidad, se caería en unos segundos.

—¿Qué crees que pensara Damon sobre lo que estás haciendo, pequeño?

Al voltearse Ramsay agarró otra flecha, el arco se extendió y la flecha estuvo recorriendo el aire. Corrió antes de que esta tocara su rostro, se tambaleó por la precipitación y no cayó porque su palma llegó con antelación. Sus piernas no reaccionaban con la potencia que precisaba, era lento y el dolor le hacía crujir los dientes, al intentar correr con mayor fuerza sus dientes se apretaban mucho más entre sí.

Alcanzó el comedor, Ramsay lo seguía con rapidez, mucha más de la que el poseía, mientras lanzaba las flechas. Unas le rozaban los cabellos, la cintura y las piernas, y las otras se desviaban. Fue en el final de la habitación que una de las flechas se le clavó en la pierna derecha, por debajo de la rodilla.

Se derrumbó, cubrió su rostro a tiempo para que los que tocaran el suelo fueran sus brazos y a su rostro solo llegara el impacto de la caída. Su pierna ilesa se dobló y la herida se paralizó, sus uñas rasguñaron el suelo. Ramsay se acercó, se estremeció al sentir los pasos y trató de moverse, no consiguió más que gritar y los únicos que se movieron fueron sus dedos.

—¿Debo utilizar otra flecha? ¿Seguirás corriendo?

—No.

—No, siento que falta algo, ¿tú no crees eso, pequeño? —Ramsay se acuchilló al lado de su rostro, le colocó los dedos alrededor de las mejillas y se lo levantó. —Un _no_ , ¿crees que eso es suficiente?

—No, Sir. —Ramsay no merecía ese título saliendo de su boca, no era Damon y se obligaba a decírselo cuando estaba junto a este.

—Sí, eso es mucho mejor.

Se mantuvo quieto mientras Ramsay le quitó la flecha de la pierna. Chilló por lo bajo, si hubiese sabido que el dolor se intensificaría con la partida de la flecha hubiera preferido tenerla entre sus huesos. No consiguió ponerse en pie, se volteó y levantó su espalda, no obstante, Ramsay brusco tomó sus cabellos y los jaló, arrastrándolo. Lo acarreó hasta las escaleras, en el camino quiso llevar sus manos a las de él y las mantuvo dando volteretas en el aire. La sangre emanante de su pierna marcó el camino, los talones se hundían al suelo desgastándose en el arrastre.

—¿Podrás caminar desde aquí? No me molestaría seguir llevándote, pero eres un invitado y debo asegurarme de tu comodidad. —Ramsay se encogió de hombros. —Te soltaré si me prometes que no volverás a correr, ya no tengo tantas flechas como para cazarte.

—No volveré a correr. —Los dedos con lentitud se despegaban de sus cabellos, el malestar del tironear recién comenzaba a aparecer. —Lo prometo, Sir.

Subió las escaleras por detrás de Ramsay, quien a ratos giraba el rostro para asegurarse de que aún siguiera allí. No lo devolvió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Damon, se detuvieron antes. Esperó en la puerta, se introdujo a la habitación con el ademán que Ramsay le dio y se sentó en la punta de la cama, junto al otro.

Mojó la punta de sus dedos para limpiar la sangre que contorneaba el hueco que la flecha creó en su pierna, volvía a lamerlos con la sangre en ellas y su lengua y dientes tomaban un tenue color rojo. Tal a los labios húmedos de Ramsay, rojizos por el constante pasar de la lengua.

—Sé que esta no es la primera vez que haces lo mismo. Eres un niño duro, Damon me dijo que aprendes lento. —No era rápido ni lento, no aprendía, al menos eso trataba de hacer. —¿Cómo crees que Damon se sentirá si se entera de lo que hiciste? ¿Muy mal, verdad? Su pequeño y lindo juguete es insubordinado, sentirá que ha fallado como amo. Estará decepcionado y triste por ti, ¿no te gustaría ver a Damon decepcionado, cierto pequeño?

—No, Sir.

—Sí, eso pensé. Entonces podríamos mantener esto en secreto, ¿qué piensas? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Cuando fue joven tuvo que mantener secretos, cada siempre eran por Robb que influenciado por Theon Greyjoy rompía las reglas de la casa. Nunca le gustó salvarle el pellejo a Theon, pero lo hacía simplemente porque su hermano estaba involucrado. No le resultaba difícil conservar los secretos a salvo, solo los odiaba.

—También sé que pagas por las cosas y yo no soy muy bueno guardando secretos, tal vez con algún incentivo lo logre. —Las manos de Ramsay se ubicaron en sus mejillas, su rostro se corrió hasta estar en la misma dirección del otro. —Necesitaría que tú me pagaras, pequeño. ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí?

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que le pagó por la cena. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a pagarle a Damon, era un simple acto de dar y recibir, aunque él diera mucho más. Sin embargo con Ramsay era diferente, demasiado para su gusto, no le gustaba pagarle a Ramsay y el simple hecho de recordarlo le asqueaba.

—No soy una puta, Sir.

—Por supuesto que no, las putas son costosas. —Ramsay rio. —Ahora acuéstate en la cama y espérame con las piernas separadas sino quieres que se lo cuente a Damon.

Echó un vistazo de reojo detrás de su hombro y reafirmó su lugar en la punta de la cama. Ramsay se quitó el chaleco y después la camisa, al regresar los claros ojos a él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Los dedos acorralaron su cuello, tomando algunos de sus cabellos entre ellos y alzándole el rostro.

—¿Qué te he dicho? ¿Para ti esto es estar acostado en la cama con las piernas separadas?

El aire que inhaló se atoró en su garganta, los dedos presionaban sobre su tráquea y obligaban a que su nuez de Adán no dejara de moverse. La saliva se le amontonaba en las comisuras de los labios y la de Ramsay burbujeaba entre los labios de este. La respiración comenzó a faltarle a los pocos segundos, inhalar y exhalar era doloroso, sentía como cientas de agujas estuvieran picándole el brazo a la vez. Sus manos fueron a las muñecas de Ramsay, trató de apartarlo y consiguió tenerlo más y más en él, oprimiéndole con mayor intensidad.

Sus manos sobre las muñecas de Ramsay no eran la mejor opción por lo que se deslizaron por los brazos hasta los hombros y de allí al cuello de este. Aún mantenía el vigor necesario para que sus dedos se extendieran en el grueso cuello y las yemas se implantaron en los huesos, sus muñecas se unieron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño? —Ramsay sonrió y lo soltó. Él no lo hizo hasta que el propio Ramsay le exigió hacerlo. —Eres rudo, eso es bueno.

Ramsay acorraló su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, lo levantó entre los brazos y adentrándose en la cama lo arrojó en el centro de ella. Antes de que lograra hacer algún movimiento sus manos fueron unidas y una de las de Ramsay sostuvo sus muñecas en un tosco agarre. Las piernas contrarias aprisionaron su cadera y lo único que pudo hacer con sus piernas fue doblar sus rodillas.

—Sí hubieses sido bueno ambos nos estaríamos divirtiendo ahora mismo.

El sonido de la hebilla del cinturón siendo desabrochada hizo eco en la habitación y el del cuero fluyendo no consiguió tener tal ímpetu, aunque en su piel la repercusión fue mayor. El cinturón se ubicó en sus muñecas, justo allí donde la mano las apretujaba. El metal de la hebilla se incrustaba en su piel y al intentar quitársela el malestar aumentaba.

—Presta atención, explicare esto una sola vez, pequeño. —Ramsay desenvainó el cuchillo, la punta deambuló por el aire hasta instalarse entre sus clavículas. —Míralo bien, ¿lo ves? Si intentas hacer algo estúpido cortare cada parte de tu lindo cuerpo, pequeño. ¿Lo entiendes? —El cuchillo descendió muy pegado a su piel, creaba unas pequeñas marcas por donde andaba y fue inmovilizado por la apertura de la camisa. —No he oído tu respuesta, ¿eres sordo? ¿O debo cortarte para que realmente lo entiendas?

—Lo entiendo. —Se obligó a contestar al tener el cuchillo profundizando la punción. —Sir.

Su camisa fue desgarrada, se estremeció por la fría brisa lamiéndole la piel y por ello en su vientre el cuchillo finalmente se hundió en su carne. Sus dientes crujieron, el corte empezó desde el final de sus costillas y finalizó en el comienzo de su ombligo. Ramsay lamió la punta del cuchillo que se ensuciaba con su sangre y al soltarlo se encargó de la que permanecía en su vientre. La lengua repitió el camino del cuchillo acarreando la sangre y los dientes presionando por detrás hacían que más se liberara.

Su espalda se arqueó teniendo las palmas de Ramsay sobre su columna vertebral. La lengua se aseguraba de no perder ninguna gota de su sangre con una presión ruda que resultaba suave y benévolo al lado del rasguñar inclemente de los dientes. Unos pequeños gritos se escapaban de su boca, bajos para que no satisfacer las exigencias de Ramsay.

Terminando en su vientre, el pantalón fue destrozado, no por el cuchillo sino por las ásperas manos contrarias. Sus piernas se distanciaron y el espacio de ellas se rellenó con las de Ramsay. Las yemas rodearon su entrada, jugando en el contorno y aproximándose al interior con lentitud.

—Sí, te quiero de esta forma, pequeño.

Los dedos solo crearon un tiempo para la polla que se introdujo en su cavidad, quitándole el aire y haciéndole chillar. Sus piernas temblaban a medida que la intromisión progresaba, las uñas de Ramsay acomodándose en su pelvis le hacían sentir débil y los gruesos labios en su cuello le daban repulsión.

Ladeó su cabeza, los labios contrarios se adaptaron con mejor  precisión. Las embestidas eran cada vez más enérgicas, lograba acostumbrarse a las salidas pero las entradas le ocasionaban un perpetuo padecimiento.  Los dedos de sus manos se encorvaban en el cuero, arañándolo, y los de sus pies se encrespaban con el retorcer de sus piernas.

Procuró no gritar, sin embargo con la cuarta embestida realizada su voz se expuso y su garganta se resecó. La saliva se secaba en su cuello haciendo incomodo el agitar, los dientes la marcaban  la saliva que al instante depositaba la lengua aseguraba esas marcas.

Algo del dolor se esfumó con la semilla de Ramsay implantándosele en el interior y la polla abandonándolo. Se marchó de la habitación apenas Ramsay le quitó el cinturón de las muñecas, la eyaculación le calentaba el cuerpo y antes de acostarse al lado de Damon limpió su interior, degustándola.


	7. Chapter 7

Extendió su brazo hacia Damon, su piel recibió varios golpecitos de los dedos antes de tener la punta de la aguja introduciéndose. Sus dientes crujieron, el líquido lentamente se colaba por su vena y regaba para sus adentros que fuero más rápido y sin dolor. Odiaba tanto las agujas como tener que estar en la guerra, jamás logró soportar el dolor que le traían y tampoco observarlas hincarse en sus venas.

—¿Para qué es esto, Sir? —Preguntó al momento en que la aguja liberó su brazo y pudo acariciarse la herida. Trataba de no tener un contacto directo con el hueco ya que el dolor aumentaba al tocarlo.

—Es para ayudarte, Jon. Esta noche necesito que te comportes y sé que eso es difícil de lograr para ti, pero esto me dará la seguridad que no tendrás fuerzas para luchar.

Esa tarde se le permitió tomar un baño, lo primero que limpió a fondo fue la suciedad que Ramsay implantó en su interior. Damon no hizo ninguna pregunta relacionada con la herida en su vientre, tal vez ya lo sabía y estas no eran necesarias. Él mismo se preguntaba si lo castigaría por ello, comprendía que Damon no era feliz compartiendo sus juguetes, no obstante, lo había hecho una vez y entonces negarse se volvía imposible.

El agua estaba tibia y era reconfortante para su lacerada piel, fue cruel tener que dejarla. Esta vez el traje era de un color verdoso y llevaba la placa de los soldados heridos en batalla, cierta necesidad de volver a ella le invadió al momento en que Damon abrochó los botones del centro y dobló el cuello.

—Ahora necesito que me muestres tu lengua.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Te he dado el derecho para preguntar? Soy tu doctor y como tal debo tenerte en constante revisión para informarle al ministro si estas o no en condiciones de regresar a la guerra.

—¿Le dirás la verdad? —Él estaba en condiciones desde que despertó en el hospital y vio a Damon por primera vez. En otros tiempos hubiese agradecido que mintiera para que pudiera seguir allí a salvo, pero esto no era para nada estar a salvo. Sería mejor tener un par de balas más en el cuerpo que seguir en ese estado.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿crees que te dejaría ir? —Damon agarró la tabilla de madera del portafolio y lo acercó a su boca. —Vamos, deja de cuestionarme y muéstrame tu lengua.

Sus labios se separaron por la continua petición de la tabilla, los dedos sobre sus comisuras hicieron que se abriera un poco más. Damon tomó su lengua entre las yemas de los dedos, el jalar le hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido.  La tabilla presionó sobre su lengua, desde el final hasta la punta, una sensación de nauseas casi le hizo cerrar la boca y trató de resistir mientras los dedos de Damon abandonaban sus labios.

Con la tabilla fuera de su boca, los dedos se colocaron entre su tráquea y le exigieron que ladeara la cabeza, los ojos de Damon se redirigieron a su cuello y lo observaron con rapidez para detenerse finalmente en su muñeca. El pulgar se apoyó sobre la superficie de las venas y palpó su pulso, lento por el momento.

—Como lo esperaba, tus condiciones son siempre tan envidiables.

—Pero no son suficientes como para volver a la guerra, ¿cierto?

—Estas en lo correcto. Me hace sentir orgulloso que comiences a aprender, Jon.

No podría morir con honor, solo conservaría el título del bastardo sin ningún relato de la guerra mas que recibir una bala en el vientre. No podría tener un renacimiento a la memoria, ninguna bella dama lo lloraría. No podría morir con sus amigos, no eran muchos pero si los necesarios para él.

En la noche tuvo una copa en la mano, olió la sidra y tomó un diminuto trago. Damon saludó al General Roose Bolton, un hombre de mirada fría y escalofriante, y luego lo hizo él. El hombre no olía a guerra, tal y como era de esperarse de los generales, y él a pesar de ser un soldado tampoco poseía el aroma de uno. Al próximo que saludaron fue al Primer Doctor Qyburn, un hombre mayor de cabellos grisáceos, mirada dulce y sonrisa suave.

—Ya tengo el control terminado, Doctor. Cuando tenga tiempo podrá mirarlo y evaluarlo por usted mismo.

—Me encantaría verlo, pero ahora mismo debemos disfrutar de la noche. Ya habrá tiempo para lamentaciones.

Damon se despidió de Qyburn con una reverencia. Saludó algunos comensales más solo por educación, él lo hizo porque era obligado. Conocía unos pocos rostros, los más latentes en su memoria eran los rostros de los Lannister, en especial en el de más pequeña estatura que le dio unos consejos antes de partir de la guerra. Unos hombres en la esquina derecha de la habitación llamaron a Damon, lucían mucho más grotescos que Ramsay.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí, Sir. —Dijo al ver como Damon se preparaba para ir hacia ellos.

Su brazo fue jalado hacia el cuerpo contrario, la bebida en la copa estuvo a punto de derramarse por el impulso. Los labios de Damon se aproximaron a su oreja, sintió la respiración acariciando sus cabellos. —Ten cuidado, estaré observándote. Se bueno y no montes un espectáculo.

—Seré bueno, Sir.

Los ojos estuvieron sobre los suyos durante la separación, al hablar con los muchachos se distraían en otros, eran unos pequeños segundos y después regresaban a los suyos. Él los mantuvo un minuto más y luego los dirigió a la multitud, encontró a Qyburn y se movió hacia él. Lo hizo a un paso calmado, no le importaba que Damon lo supiera, había demasiada gente como para ser castigado. El hombre se hallaba concentrado en otro viejo hombre, de cabellos mucho más blancos y piel arrugada.

—Disculpe, Doctor Qyburn.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, joven? —El hombre le sonrió, al igual que un amoroso abuelo lo haría.

—Sé que el Doctor Damon le ha comunicado sobre el control, pero creo que sería mejor que usted mismo me hiciera uno.

Qyburn ladeó la cabeza. —¿Estas tratando de decirme que la resolución del Doctor Damon no es confiable?

—No, no quiero decir. Es solo que no estaba en mis mejores condiciones en ese momento y quizás el control no muestre realmente como estoy. Yo sé que estoy en perfectas condiciones para regresar a la guerra y me gustaría que eso se le fuera informado al ministro.

—¿Deseas regresar? Hay tantos que desearían estar aquí como tú, es bueno saber que desees regresar. Tu impulsiva juventud es completamente envidiable. —Qyburn sonrió hacia Damon, no se atrevió a girar el rostro por el miedo de tenerlo detrás de él. Lo hizo de todas formas, sus ojos se encontraron en los claros cabellos que se hallaban en la lejanía. —Está bien, podrás ir mañana en la mañana al hospital y lo haré, pero si coincide con el control de Damon no podré negarlo.

—Se lo agradezco, Doctor.

Terminó la bebida en la copa, vio a Damon una última vez y se dirigió a la esquina oscura, se escondió entre las paredes y la gente en la cercanía. El aburrimiento lo acompañaba, esperaba el momento en que Damon decidiera que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. A la casa de Damon y a la cama principalmente, era más cómodo que el sofá, el suelo o la mismísima tierra. Extrañaba el sentimiento de cuidado que Damon le daba al ser minucioso con su cola, a diferencia de Ramsay que tal a una bestia era tosco y violento. Hasta la fuerza era menor cuando Damon lo tomaba a la fuerza, no obstante, después lo recompensaba con los dulces besos. Amaba los besos que le entregaba, tenía los labios suaves y con gusto a tabaco combinado con cerezas, y le gustaba que algunas veces los labios no estuvieran dispuestos ya que debía arrastrarse y pedirle que lo besara correctamente.

—¿Por qué estás solo, pequeño? —El aliento de Ramsay olía a vino, demasiado vino. —¿Quizas Damon no te desea más?

—Siempre me desea, Sir. Fui hecho para su placer, soy de él.

—Es una perra egoísta, ¿no lo crees? —Ramsay rio y él no lo acompañó. La presencia de ese hombre era molesta, desde un principio era inoportuno y hastiaba tenerlo acercándose o con el hombro junto al suyo. —En unos días tendré que volver a la guerra, ¿sabías eso, pequeño? Y estaba pensado que quizás podríamos tener más momentos juntos.

—No puedo, Sir. Damon me quiere aquí.

—Sé muy bien que no quieres preocupar a Damon, no debe ser divertido tenerlo enojado, ¿verdad? Pero por eso mismo también sé que no querrás que se entere de nuestro pequeño secreto y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que un hombre borracho pueda controlar su lengua. —Ramsay se agachó para alcanzar su oreja, le susurró. —Estaré esperándote en mi alcoba, ya sabes cómo llegar. No me obligues a cazarte por toda la casa.

Una nueva copa estuvo en su mano y la vació de un solo sorbo al encaminarse a la escalera. Intentó no observar a Damon mientras las subía, de poco le serviría llevarse esa mirada. Quizas podría soportar otro castigo de parte de Damon, no serían tan dolorosos como estar en la cama de Ramsay. Pero esto duraría unos días y los castigos de Damon serian continuos, nunca lograría quitarse la cadena de su cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al abrir la puerta y uno más al estar dentro de la habitación. Ramsay sonrió satisfecho al tenerlo allí, le gustaría estar complacido también mas tenía el ceño fruncido. Con un ademán se ubicó en el centro de la cama, Ramsay lo siguió.

—Muéstrame tu pecho, pequeño.

Él desabrochó los botones y Ramsay por su parte le quitó las ropas con rapidez y tosquedad, un nimio chasquido de la lengua fue su modo de queja. Los dedos acariciaron sus clavículas, descendiendo a sus tetillas. Las yemas rodearon la derecha y la pellizcaron, las uñas raspaban la zona más sensible. Un gemido se escurrió entre sus dientes, la rosada piel se encontraba más y más sobre los dedos.

Las yemas giraban alrededor de la tetilla, cual endurecía y comenzaba a doler. El malestar era mínimo en comparación al particular placer que le daba la inesperada suavidad en la acción de Ramsay. Sus muslos a su vez se calentaban y su miembro se hinchaba en consecuencia. Apretó sus piernas y la fricción con la tela hacia que la excitación sea mayor.

—Damon me dijo que te gusta ser un perro. —Los dedos continuaron por su vientre, contorneando la marca del cuchillo. —Y me gustaría ayudarle en tu transformación, sé que te encantara parecerte a uno. Ya tienes una larga y linda cola, pero solo tienes dos tetillas y es imposible que un perro tenga tan pocas tetillas. Es por eso que me parece que debemos hacer unos cambios en cuanto a esto. —Ramsay se lamió los labios, el miedo lo invadía con esa señal. —Acuéstate y déjame que me encargue de eso.

Su cuerpo no reaccionó hasta que las manos de Ramsay sobre su pecho lo jalaron hacia abajo. Sus cabellos fueron colocados detrás de sus orejas y los dedos clavados en sus mejillas le acomodaron el rostro. Sus manos fueron llevadas por encima de su cabeza, sus muñecas se unieron entre sí y sintió el tintinear de las esposas sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy preparado esta vez, pequeño. Me gustaría que usaras tus manos pero ambos sabemos que no conoces los límites.

Una esposa acorraló sus muñecas, era pequeña por lo que lograba sentir su piel fría e inexistente y el hierro en sus huesos. Unas dos esposas más se hallaron en sus tobillos, con la extensión suficiente para que sus rodillas se doblaran y sus piernas se separaran. Se retorció al tener los dedos de Ramsay en su cuello, al moverse la piel de sus muñecas se raspaba y amenazaba con cortarse.

Ramsay rebuscó en el cajón, el puño cerrado se acercó a su rostro y lentamente se abrió ante sus ojos.  En la palma yacía un redondo aro, fino, corto y dorado como el sol. —Míralo bien, tengo ocho de estos para ti.

No trató de liberar sus manos, a esas alturas comprendía que lo único que lograría seria tener la piel rojiza y la carne expuesta. Respiró profundo cuando Ramsay se lo ordenó, cerró los ojos la primera vez que la punta del aro se clavó sobre la erecta tetilla y en los contiguos observó como la piel se levantaba y el hierro la traspasaba.

El dolor era el mismo que sentía con el látigo de Damon, era intenso al tener la acción en progreso y con la lejanía de la mano se apaciguaba. Con el primer trozo de piel cortada su cuerpo se paralizaba y mientras el aro se incrustaba por debajo de ella se estremecía. Gritó, sus dientes muy juntos no eran suficientes para ocultar los alaridos.

El dolor no le permitía sentir como el hierro se acomodaba a la carne de sus tetillas, pero si el daño que se le fue concedido cuando el próximo aro perforó la piel unos centímetros debajo de la tetilla. La sangre marcaba el espacio que el aro ocupaba tendido en su piel, el hierro obstruía el salir de la misma por lo que el recorrer era lento y escaso.

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta! —Los dedos de sus pies se encrespaban y los espasmos eran recurrentes, sus piernas se retorcían y su espalda se arqueaba.  Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus parpados y su visión se cristalizaba. 

—¿Ahora? Vamos, pequeño, sé que puedes resistir más. Tenía entendido que eres valiente, ¿acaso eso ya no es cierto? Se valiente y quizás lo reconsidere.

Podría ser valiente si el ardor de tener la piel desgarrándose no fuera tan intenso. Uno similar punzaba en su garganta por los incesantes gritos, la saliva ensuciaba su rostro desde el camino de las comisuras de los labios hasta la barbilla. El cortar de la piel era cada vez más lento, el hueco se establecía con mayor precisión y el padecimiento a su vez también se extendía.

Cinco, cinco eran las zonas de su piel que tenía perforadas al momento en que la debilidad ganó en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y encontró menos dolor en la pérdida de su conciencia. Al despertar poseía ocho y la sangre seca. Respirar no dolía en sí, sino lo que provocaba malestar era el movimiento de sus costillas.

Sus muñecas y tobillos fueron liberados, con la sacudida de los mismos se provocó un traquido de los huesos. Lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus manos a los sectores afectados. Al principio los rozó, el miedo hacia que el dolor se acrecentara y al tocarlos realmente se amplificó. Sus dientes crujieron, las uñas rasparon la sangre de los costados y después el hierro, buscando algún lugar del cual desprenderlo.

—No, no hagas eso, Jon. —Sus dedos se detuvieron al instante, acataba más rápido cuando la voz que alcanzaba sus oídos era la de Damon. —Me gustan y quiero que los conserves.

Levantó los ojos y se aseguró de que Ramsay no estuviera cerca. —No me gustan. Son molestos y dolorosos.

—Te acostumbrarás, lo has hecho muchas veces. —Damon se aproximó, el aliento también era a vino. —Has hecho feliz a Ramsay, ha disfrutado de tus servicios. Eso es bueno, Jon, me haces sentir muy bien sobre ti. —Damon le acarició la mejilla, ladeó la cabeza hacia los dedos. —Y debo recompensarte por eso. Dime, Jon, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

—Deseo volver a casa ahora, Sir.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon cumplió su petición. Se marcharon de la mansión al mismo momento en que el último invitado hizo lo mismo, llegaron a la casa cuando la noche cayó. Ramsay había fruncido los labios al saber la nueva noticia, solo eran tres días más los que estuviera allí y seguramente querría pasar esos últimos días disfrutando de los servicios que ofrecía.

La felicidad estuvo con él al estar en la sala, le gustaba estar con Damon allí, en ese lugar en el que a veces pensaba que pertenecía. Damon se quitó el saco y se desplomó en el sofá, se cruzó de piernas y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo aromatizando el cuarto que dejaron tras la visita a la mansión de los Bolton.

—Podrás dormir conmigo esta noche, Jon.

—No quiero dormir. —Admitió con el rubor creciendo en sus mejillas. —Lo extraño, Sir.

El humo exhalado opacó la sonrisa que Damon le dio. —¿Es eso verdad, Jon?

—Demasiada verdad, Sir.

Damon se sentó, palmeó la zona del sofá próxima a él, indicándole con los claros ojos también que se le acercara, y luego extendió el brazo en el respaldo. Se le aproximó con lentitud siguiendo el camino que el humo expulsado por la nariz lograba, se hubiese sentado junto a él pero solo se detuvo enfrente con el ladeo de la cabeza contraria.

—Quítate esos trapos, Jon. Muéstrame tus muslos. —Le dijo con ligereza. —Lento.

Comenzó con los botones de la camisa, despacio como se le pidió. Los accesorios en su torso y vientre brillaban a medida que su piel se revelaba, se mostraron por completo al momento en que la tela se desmoronó muy pegada a su espalda y su cadera. Y continuó con el pantalón, algo más rápido que con la camisa pero no demasiado. Sus pies se levantaban mínimamente y sus rodillas se doblaban con pesadez.

Estaba desnudo, despojado de cualquier orgullo y solía tener bastante de eso. Sus manos en un primer intento quisieron acomodarse en su entrepierna, sin embargo, se frenó a tiempo ya que sabía que Damon le gustaba observar en silencio y muy meticulosamente. Llevó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y los dedos rozaron la cola que por momentos olvidaba tener. Elevó el cuello y trató de soportar la intensa mirada de Damon clavándosele en los muslos.

—Bien, ven cerca, Jon.

Obedeció rápido porque no se le puso restricción, en el sofá junto las piernas hasta que su miembro se perdiera entre ellas. Damon se giró, adecuando la pelvis para poder contemplar su perfil, y raspando con las uñas le separó las piernas. Los dedos presionaban sobre su carne obligándole a apartarlas y darle más espacio.

—He notado que tienes demasiadas marcas en tu cuerpo, Jon. Muy lindas por cierto, pero ninguna es solo mía.

—Usted me dio la cola y las cicatrices en mi espalda, Sir.

—Oh sí, pero esas no son solo mías. Las he compartido y quiero que tengas una marca que solo sea mía, que solo yo pueda tenerla y verla. —Las yemas profundizaron el agarre de su carne haciéndole lanzar un pequeño gritito. —Tal vez aquí, es un buen lugar y solo mío, ¿no lo crees, Jon?

—Sí a usted le gusta, Sir.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, Jon. —La carne de sus muslos fue liberada y una sombra rojiza indicaba donde estuvieron los dedos con antelación. —Veamos qué podemos hacer con tus lindos muslos.

Damon distanció unos centímetros más sus piernas y en consecuencia tuvo que volver a adaptar su posición. Inhaló, las cenizas del cigarrillo crecían y caían con los toques que se le daba en el extremo opuesto. El humo se depositó en el aire y parte en su propia nariz, y a su vez las manos se instalaban en la apartamiento de las piernas y el ardiente fuego del cigarrillo las acompañaba.

—Procura no moverte, Jon.

Es lo que deseó hacer, no obstante, la punta encendida del cigarrillo se hundió en la piel de la cara interna de su muslo derecho. Gritó con la misma potencia con la que el calor progresaba por su muslo y su piel se deshacía por el quemar. Al igual que el hedor a tabaco, el olor de la carne quemándose adornaba el aire y el oxígeno que transportaba a sus pulmones.

El cigarrillo se retiró, algunas cenizas negras cubrían la carne expuesta y la sangre emergente que rodeaba la redonda herida. Un matiz rosado lo contorneaba, era más oscuro cerca de la carne calcinada. Antes de que regresara sostuvo la muñeca de Damon con fuerza para inmovilizarlo y seguir rechazándolo.

—No quiero esto, me duele, Sir.

Damon levantó las cejas y enderezó la espalda, estableciendo una larga distancia entre las manos y sus muslos. —¿Por qué crees que me importa que te duela? —El cigarrillo se ubicó en la unión de los labios y al aspirar el fuego se incrementó, el humo fue uno con las palabras. —No, no me importa, Jon.

El nudo de la corbata se desató y esta dejó de rodear el cuello de Damon. Las manos regresaron a él, y aunque fuera sin el cigarrillo se movió hacia atrás. Tembló y se detuvo con las manos sobre sus brazos, no había sentido alguno en intentar evadirlo. La corbata envolvió sus muñecas por detrás de su espalda y las oprimió tanto hasta posicionarlas una encima de la otra.

—Si vuelves a moverte te atare también las piernas.

Tragó saliva al momento en que el fuego en el cigarrillo fue más latente y con premura el mismo se reinstalaba entre sus muslos. Apretó los dientes y trató de que el chillido no se dispersara entre sus dientes, el nuevo lugar en el que las cenizas lo atacaron fue a unos centímetros de la primera herida. Los dedos de sus pies se encresparon, sus muslos no suspendían el temblor y sus rodillas flaqueaban.

—Quieto, quieto, Jon. —Damon le advirtió. —Sí sigues moviendo lo arruinaras y tendré que empezar desde el principio, ¿te gustaría que todo mi trabajo duro se desperdicie?

—No, Sir.

Mantenía la respiración cada vez que el cigarrillo se incrustaba en su piel y la rompía hasta mostrar su carne, ennegrecida por las cenizas. Se retorcía unos segundos y se contenía por la mirada de Damon que le exigía hacerlo, los verdosos ojos le resplandecían y las pupilas se le dilataban.

—Bueno chico, Jon. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

El dolor ocasionaba que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas y desembocaran en su barbilla. Damon inhalaba para cada nueva herida, poco y necesario para que el fuego fuera penetrante y el dolor jamás disminuyera. Arrugaba la nariz por la mezcla del humo y el aroma de su propia carne siendo quemada

La sucesión de las heridas era recta hasta el extremo visible de su muslo y desde allí formaban una curva hacia el inicio. Un matiz de rojos y rozados adornaba el entorno, la sangre ensuciaba el sofá y arrastraba las cenizas de las heridas más bajas. En el muslo izquierdo los que dejaban marcas eran los dedos de Damon que le apretujaban la carne y mantenían sus piernas distanciadas, tiesas y temblorosas.

Damon aspiró una última vez, la colilla se derrumbó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que el humo se evaporó de la boca. —Puedes dejar de llorar, Jon. —El dedo índice acarició sus parpados inferiores empujando las lágrimas en el doblar de la falange media. —Vamos, deja de llorar.

La marca era una D, no muy prolija pero después de todo era una D de Damon. Con suavidad las yemas de los dedos la rozaban, causando unos diminutos gemidos de su parte. Las uñas tomaban la piel suelta y la que se unía a la otra por una pequeña tira. Damon le sonrió cuando sus lágrimas se secaron y su sollozo no fue más que una sucesión de jadeos.

—¿Me deseas, Jon?

Titubeó, aguardó a que su respiración se reconstituyera para responder. —Sí, Sir

—¿Deseas que te de placer?

—Por favor, Sir.

Damon se arrodilló enfrente suyo, se mordisqueó el labio inferior ante la imagen. Las palmas se apoyaron en sus rodillas, las uñas arañaron su piel y con el rostro tan cerca de sus muslos, la cálida respiración chocando contra su carne le estremecía. Damon se relamió los labios y con ellos húmedos tocó la piel de la cara interna de su muslo derecho.

Los labios se aproximaban a la herida, despacio y mojando con la saliva el resto. Se separaron en el inicio de la herida, la punta de la lengua agarraba las cenizas restantes y la sangre que se enfriaba y se pegaba haciendo molesto el limpiar. Era doloroso en los cortos momentos en que los dientes aparecían desde los bordes y se acoplaban en el centro, la lengua era suave y amortiguaba el sufrimiento.

Sin la sangre ni las cenizas y solo con la saliva la carne quemada se apreciaba en su excelencia, en unos tonos marrones y rojos. Los labios de Damon se coloreaban con su sangre y las comisuras se oscurecían por las cenizas. Los dientes rasparon la lengua al terminar, plantando las cenizas en los dientes y tragándose parte de ellas.

Sus testículos fueron tomados, las uñas se clavaban en ellos pero no dolía, era una sensación embriagadora que podría resultar placentera. Y su polla fue el primer lugar en el que notó ese placer en crecimiento, traicionándose a sí mismo la sangre se acumulaba en ella y el calor se espacia por su cadera y muslos.

—Estas duro, Jon. —Damon sonrió satisfecho. —Ahora muéstrame como te das placer.

Damon oprimió una vez más, se puso en pie, removió la corbata de sus muñecas con brusquedad y permitió que él mismo continuara. Lo hizo después de acariciar sus muñecas y calmar el daño en ellas. Observó a Damon esperando por su acción, la impaciencia le centelleaba en las pupilas, y agachó su cabeza moviendo sus dedos a su polla, los más largos extendiéndose en el tronco y el pulgar permaneciendo en la punta.

Acorraló su labio superior en sus dientes y por el inferior traspasaban los gemidos. El descender inicial fue lánguido, el pulgar presionó con delicadeza la punta acompañando a los demás, y al ascender tomó un poco más de impulso, al igual que mayor intensidad en la punta. Con las contiguas el dolor fue un antiguo cuento irreconocible al lado del regodeo que se generaba actualmente.

Los dedos de Damon se plantaron en su mandíbula, elevando su rostro y conectado sus ojos. —Mira, mírame, Jon. —Sus ojos deambularon e igualmente se estancaron en los contrarios. —Así, mírame y dime que haces esto por mí. Dime que yo soy la razón de tu placer.

Sus dedos bajaban y subían más rápido y fuerte, y se acoplaban con mayor vehemencia a su húmeda piel. Vio la sonrisa de Damon, los blanquecinos dientes siendo lamidos, los labios húmedos y rojos; y los ojos en los que podía verse a sí mismo. Le gustaba verlo, bonito, era bonito pero no tanto para ser la razón de su placer.

—Sí, usted es la razón de mi placer, Sir.

El pulgar y el meñique se menearon entre sus mejillas, moviendo la piel próxima a su labio y logrando algunas muecas. —¿En qué piensas al tocarte a ti mismo, Jon?

—En usted, Sir.

No pensaba, pretendía no pensar para no despojar de placer al acto que debería causarle repulsión. Y no quería indagar en la profundidad de las oscuras pupilas de Damon, ni la pálida piel que le ocultaba la jugosa carne. Se concentraba en la aureola verde con franjas más claras y otras más oscuras, era más fácil, no había nada allí que le hiciera pensar.

—Acabare, Sir.

—Bien, entonces es momento de parar. —Su rostro se liberó y las manos en su polla fueron apartadas para que las de Damon ocuparan su lugar. —Jugaremos a un juego antes, no es divertido acabar tan rápido.

—¿Un juego? Quiero acabar ahora mismo, Sir.

—No, no, Jon. Debes esperar, créeme, te gustará.

Damon tomó otro cigarrillo, no lo encendió y lo único que hizo con él fue posicionarlo en la punta de su polla. Sus manos se movieron por intuición y la forzada obediencia que aprendió hasta ese entonces le ayudó a interrumpirlas a tiempo, eso hacia feliz a Damon. Los fósforos fueron arrimados a su rostro, tan junto a sus ojos que no conseguía distinguir otra cosa diferente.

—Escúchame, Jon, encenderé el cigarrillo si acabas antes de que yo te dé permiso de hacerlo y dejare que te quemes. —Damon acentuó cada palabra y las pronunció con lentitud para que entendiera cada una a la perfección. —Si soportas un minuto te dejare acabar.

No lo entendió, no hasta que los dedos de Damon sostuvieron su tronco, comenzaron a deslizarse y no pudo soportar la necesidad de terminar con el ardor en su interior. Y tampoco soportaría un ardor exterior que acabaría con su carne. Se retorció gimoteando por lo bajo, debía resistir, porque era lo único que requería.

—Sir… por favor.

—¿Por favor que, Jon?

—Por favor deténgase, Sir. No puedo soportar así… lo hace muy bien, Sir.

Más fuerte, solo consiguió que Damon lo hiciera con mayor fuerza y de ese modo sus posibilidades de ganar el juego disminuían. —No lo haré ahora, Jon. Aún falta mucho.

Contó un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, no más. Su concentración era suficiente solo para cinco segundos y en el sexto el placer lo guiaba, perdía el control en su cuerpo y el calor lo conquistaba. Y ese minuto transcurría demasiado lento, era desesperante, sus ojos enrojecían por las lágrimas. El llanto aumentó al percibir que el líquido preseminal abordaba la punta y mojaba el cigarrillo.

—No llores, Jon, ya sabes lo que tus lagrimas causan en mí. Detenlas, falta poco.

Supo que Damon era tramposo al momento en que el segundo numero sesenta pasó y comenzó un nuevo conteo. Y ganó, ganó aunque su semilla empapara el cigarrillo y lo arrojara al suelo. El latir de su corazón se paralizó en esos segundos en los que finalmente tuvo su liberación y su respiración se agitó mucho más.

—Me ganaste, Jon. —Damon dijo como si fuera algo inesperado. —Lo has hecho bien.

Logró respirar con tranquilidad recién cuando los fósforos desaparecieron de su perímetro y Damon le besó la frente. —¿Podremos dormir ahora, Sir? Tengo sueño ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon dormía cuando tomó las llaves y las sacudió. Su traje no estaba tan impecable, unas arrugas se formaban en el centro y un pequeño hedor le emanaba. No hizo ruido, o tal vez si pero Damon no lo notó. El sol de la mañana era sofocante, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que su visión fuera completa.

Su caminar fue tranquilo cuando pudo haber sido agitado por el apresurado trotar. Pensó que podría volver a intentar fugarse sí que es tuviera algo más que Damon, no obstante, no lo tenía. Llegar al hospital a pie fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, el doctor Qyburn lo esperaba en el estudio. El doctor le examinó la boca, sentir la tabilla en su lengua aún le causaba náuseas y que la saliva se le escurriera por las comisuras de los labios. Después le solicitó que descubriera su pecho y en cambio lo que mostró fue su espalda, no sería un buen momento para él si alguien más supiera de sus transformaciones. Y Qyburn no dijo nada al respecto. El frio estetoscopio le hizo temblar.

—Se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, joven. —Qyburn le sonrió y él también hizo una mueca ante eso y por el comunicado. —Le comunicare al Ministro sobre esto y usted recibirá la confirmación dentro de poco, le recomiendo que conserve estas condiciones.

Oh, pobre alma incrédula, ¿qué clase de estúpido volvería por su propia cuenta a la guerra? Él era ese estúpido que conocía lo frio y aterrador de la guerra, que vio hermanos caer en la tierra sangrienta y compañeros perder miembros, que sufrió en propia carne el dolor de las balas. Él quería volver. ¿Qué clase de estúpido abandonaría tal belleza? Él seguramente. ¿Qué clase de estúpido rechazaría las tentadoras propuestas de Damon? Él, él siempre seria la respuesta.

En la plaza los niños corrían de un lado al otro, eran pequeños como Bran, Rickon y Arya. Recordaba esa ocasión en que tuvieron la visita de los Lannister y el pequeño Tommen, que durante la tarde perseguía a Rickon y debía correr para escapar de Bran, le suplica con lágrimas a su madre que le permitiera quedarse en la noche con los pequeños Stark, el gordito de rosadas mejillas era realmente feliz en esas noches que se escondía en la cama de Bran.

Un joven muchacho de no más de catorce años vendía pan a gritos, su estómago rugió al oírlo y pidió que Damon recordara lo complaciente y dulce que fue en la noche, eso merecía un gran almuerzo y quizás un postre que no fuera simplemente la maraña de cabellos dorados. El niño lucia como él también a sus catorce años y en su primer trabajo. Se montaba en su bicicleta para repartir los periódicos entre los vecinos, Fantasma lo acompañaba y para ese entonces no era más grande que un perro común. Le gustaba hacerlo, ganaba muchas monedas que en esos tiempos eran suficientes para un mes entero de dulces y su padre lo aceptaba, fue principalmente permitido por su tío Benjen que lo alentaba a aprender de la vida.

Una sola vez Robb lo acompañó y compitieron por quien vendía más periódicos en menos tiempo, él ganó por supuesto. Esa había sido la mejor mañana de su primer trabajo, sin embargo no fue tan divertido para Catelyn que convenció a su padre para que Robb no volviera a acompañarlo y en consecuencia para que él mismo renunciara.

Se apresuró, recordar no era bueno. Los rayos del quemante sol le ayudaban a recordar mucho más y en la oscuridad de la casa no había lugar para tal cosa. De todas formas disfrutó de la energía que tomó del sol y después de la oscuridad de la sala inundada del aroma del tabaco que se impregnaba en todas las esquinas, ensuciando cualquier cosa que tocaran.

—¿Dónde estabas, Jon? —Damon aguardaba tendido en el sofá, se acariciaba el suave y largo cabello. —Por alguna razón no desperté al lado de mi puta hoy, ¿sabes porque, Jon?

Damon se levantó, se aproximó a él con pasos lentos, los más lentos que alguna vez utilizó. Sus piernas se movían hacia atrás, su espalda se aprisionó entre la puerta y la pared y en los costados de su cuello se ubicaron los brazos contrarios, las palmas se extendían y las uñas rozaban sus mejillas.

—¿No me responderás, Jon?

Su cabeza no cayó, tenía su cuello estirado y sus ojos en los de Damon, firmes y sin vergüenza. —Visité al doctor Qyburn para mi regreso al campo de batalla.

—Oh, es por eso. —Damon suspiró, no por la irritación sino por el agotamiento. —¿Tienes pensado dejarme, Jon?

—Sí. —Tragó saliva, la mirada de Damon no era uno que se pudiera sostener por mucho tiempo. Era toxica y te enfermaba por tan solo observarla. —Sí, Sir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso todo mi amor no es suficiente, Jon?

—Lo es pero te odio.

—¿Por qué me odiarías, Jon? Te alimento, te mantengo calentito y a salvo, te dio todo mi amor y te hago sentir bien. No encuentro ninguna razón, Jon, ¿explícamelo?

—No eres bueno, para nada bueno. Estas matando cada pedazo de mí, a Fantasma, mi cuerpo, todo de mí. Permites que las malas cosas recaigan en mí, Ramsay, permitiste que Ramsay me tuviera cuando creí que podría amarte. —Inhaló, su sangre bombeaba ágilmente y su entero cuerpo se calentaba a medida que trascurría por sus venas. —Y te odio por todo eso, realmente te odio.

Podría odiarlo por tenerlo húmedo cuando menos lo necesita o por tomarlo de diversas formas, pero eso no sería cierto porque al fin y al cabo le gustaba que Damon le rodeara las caderas por los fuertes brazos y que los dedos deambularan por las caras internas de sus muslos acercándose a su entrepierna que los anhelaba con ansiedad.

—Te odio por lo que me hiciste. —Las manos de Damon se arrimaban más y más a su rostro, los dedos se pegaban a su mandíbula con vigor imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. —Te odio.

—¿Seguirás odiándome? ¿O alguna vez te cansaras, Jon? Eres un estúpido perro que no sabe nada, ¿cómo podrías saber que me odias? —Con la pequeña separación entre ambos rostros era capaz de percibir el cálido aliento chocando contra la punta de su nariz. Damon lo sabía, Damon sabía que esa era la forma en la cual el odio se convertía en amor al placer. —¿Ah? ¿Me odias tanto?

Los labios de Damon se acercaban, húmedos porque se los relamió antes de aproximarlos a los suyos secos y enrojecidos. No había distancia, salvo por la que sus dedos cerrados en un puño crearon. Lo había pensado y sin importar que no se arrepintió, no dejaría que Damon hiciera que su odia se volviera amor tan fácilmente. Fue veloz al levantar su mano y depositarla en la suave mejilla contraria, tan bonita con sus nudillos marcados.

—Oh, sucio perro. —Damon dijo con una larga sonrisa. —Es por esto que nunca podré dejarte ir, estas mejor conmigo.

Las palmas se ajustaron a sus hombros, las uñas se clavaron sobre la tela y lograban causar malestar en su piel. Las piernas se mezclaban en sus muslos y por culpa de la presión que estas ejercían su cadera flaqueó y su cuerpo se derrumbó en el compás que Damon le imponía. El sonido del impacto de su espalda contra el suelo fue tan punzante como el propio dolor que sintió por lo mismo.

—¿Y eres tan fuerte ahora, cierto Jon?

Las piernas de Damon acorralaban su cadera y las palmas continuaban presionando sobre sus hombros enterrando su espalda sobre el suelo. —Sí, lo sigue siendo.

A su vez, sus manos también agarraron los hombros contrarios arrojándolos en la dirección izquierda. Para su suerte su fuerza fue la necesaria para tener a Damon debajo de su cuerpo con las piernas juntas gracias a las suyas que lo oprimían y el cuello tieso por sus manos que no concedían ninguna inclinación, y lo principal era que estaba tendido en el suelo y tomado por sorpresa.

Su mano derecha fue la que se cerró, los huesos de sus nudillos se ponían en punta y las venas resaltaban por la pálida piel. Uno, la manera en la que su mano se conectaba con el rostro de Damon era excitante y el pequeño sonido de queja que se expulsaba de los labios de mismo era música para sus oídos.

—Te odio. —Repitió.

Comprendía que a Damon le gustaba de esa forma también, era completamente posible para ese fuerte hombre ponerlo otra vez en el suelo y castigarlo, pero era más extravagante dejar que el perro se divierta un momento para que después el castigo fuera mayor y tuviera una extensa justificación. No había nada mejor para el amo que tener una justificación, una verdadera razón por la cual infundir sanciones y darle sentido a la vida.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de la nariz en el tercer golpe que sus nudillos dieron en la mejilla dirigiéndose hacia la punta de ella, sus dedos se ensuciaban y en consecuencia manchaba cada trozo de piel que tocaban. Su mano se cansaba, debía sacudirla luego de terminar cada golpe y doblar un poco más el codo para que no fuera tan pesado moverla. Era tan doloroso para él como lo podría ser para Damon, si es que este pudiera sentir el sufrimiento, sus huesos chasqueaban al unirse a la nariz.

Se detuvo al momento en que la sangre fue lo único que vio en sus nudillos y los labios de Damon estaban teñidos con el color rojizo, intenso y apetitoso. Asimismo, los dientes que se mostraban en la sonrisa se pintaban con la sangre, no era un color tan intenso por la saliva pero aun así igual de brillante.

—Te odio mucho. —Su respiración se tornaba densa por el menear de su cadera en torno a la otra y por la rigidez en su miembro que era mayor en cada nueva exhalación. —Te odio. Odio desearte.

Damon lanzó una irritante carcajada y se limpió la nariz, aspirando parte de la sangre. —Yo no te deseo a ti, Jon.

Damon se las arregló para deshacerse de su agarre y dejarlo arrodillado en el suelo con la polla hinchada, húmeda y dolorosa. La mano que utilizó para lastimarle el rostro, ahora ciertamente se arrepentía de haber arruinado esa belleza, y lo contempló al descubrir la lengua para lamer la sangre en sus nudillos que se deslizaba hasta su muñeca.

La punta de la lengua pasaba con cuidado por cada hueco entre los huesos, presionando con más fuerza en la cima de los mismos y acarreando la sangre que se pegaba a todas las secciones de su mano. Las gotas de saliva se desplomaban en el suelo y algunas salpicaban sus ropas, al principio el color del líquido era rosado y con los segundos se matizaba haciéndose más y más claro. 

—¿Me castigará, Sir? —Los pulgares quitaron la saliva acumulada en las comisuras de la boca.

—No, Jon. —Damon se puso en pie y con un ademán le invitó a hacer lo mismo. —Ven, acompáñame, te haré algo de comer.

—Pero no he pagado por ello. Debo pagar, por favor, Sir.

—No, no, me malinterpretas, Jon. Eres mi invitado y por eso no debes pagar, solo pagan las putas que me pertenece.

—Yo le pertenezco, Sir.

—No, tu no, Jon.

* * *

La carta que le informaba de su pronto retorno a la guerra arribó a la casa en la noche. Damon le permitió que la leyera sin ningún juego previo, estaba agradecido por ello pero también aburrido, era aburrido cuando nada malo acompañaba sus acciones. Y Damon la tomó luego de que él la leyera, una pequeña mueca en sus labios se formó en la lectura y nada más.

El tren partió en la mañana, era un soleado y caluroso día. Conoció rostros, nombres, voces y cuerpos nuevos; no se interesó mucho en ellos, en la guerra no era bueno interesarse ya que ese mismo hombre que alguna vez te regaló una sonrisa al día siguiente se encontraba con los ojos fijos al cielo y la sangre clavada en la tierra. Y él conocía el peligro del interés, él se interesó en un joven doctor de cabellos largos y del color de los rayos del sol, y nada bueno llegó para él con ese insensato interés que para su desgracia todavía era latente.

Damon le regaló un cigarrillo antes de que partiera lejos de él y el calor que poseía, le dijo que calmaba el dolor y el deseo. No lo usaría, no, porque prefería mantenerlo como un amuleto de la suerte, todos los hombres en la trinchera tenían uno y ahora él también. Y lo preservaría hasta que la guerra terminara, con él o sin él.


End file.
